Stronger Than Her Look
by Sarasa Riani
Summary: Apa yang bisa menaklukan sang singa buas kalau bukan senyuman lembut sang malaikat? Spin-off LSIA, cerita saat Xanxus pertama kali bertemu Rika. Xanxus x OC #sedikit drama# Warning : Xanxus agak OOC (atau mungkin sangat?) 3 Chapter end 1 bonus chapter
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Akira Amano

Note : Ini adalah cerita ketika Xanxus pertama kali bertemu dengan Rika di Namimori beberapa bulan setelah Rainbow Arc selesai.

Warning : Xanxus OOC

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Stronger Than Her Look**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sial! Seharusnya si sampah-sampah sialan itu yang mengurus hal ini!"

Xanxus memaki-maki sambil menelusuri jalanan yang sepi karena hujan baru berhenti di kota Namimori seorang diri. Jalanan yang basah membuat suasana hatinya lebih buruk karena genangan air mengotori sepatunya. Angin yang kencang tidak dihiraukan olehnya.

Bel dan Levi sedang melakukan misi di Brazil, Lussuria sedang menjalankan misi di Thailand, Mammon sedang menjalankan misi Arcobaleno entah apa-dimana, sedangkan Squalo sedang berada di Vongola HQ, mengurus beberapa berkas yang seharusnya dikerjakan oleh bosnya.

Vongola HQ saat itu…

"VOOOIIII! Boss sialan! Ini kan tugasnya, kenapa harus aku yang mengerjakan ini!"

Squalo berteriak di kantor Vongola sambil memegang berkas-berkas di tangannya, yang membuat sebagian besar staff di dekatnya hampir tuli dikarenakan teriakannya yang sangat 'merdu' itu.

Kembali ke Namimori…

Xanxus memegang kantungnya dan mengeluarkan pistol kesayangannya yang retak. Di misi sebelumnya Xanxus menghadapi lawan yang cukup kuat dan pistol kesayangannya itu sempat terlempar dari atas gedung yang sangat tinggi dan terkena hantaman dari serangan musuh. Begitu pertarungan yang dimenangkan oleh Xanxus itu selesai, dia mengambil pistolnya yang hancur berantakan.

 _Flashback_

 _Xanxus menyuruh Vongola HQ untuk memanggil seseorang yang bisa membenarkan pistol kesayangannya itu, tapi yang datang malah seorang kakek tua renta dan malah memberikannya sebuah peta._

" _Pistol ini sangat spesial dan orang yang membuat pistol ini telah meninggal," ucap kakek itu kepada Xanxus._

" _Sampah, aku tidak peduli tentang hal itu! Cepat perbaiki pistolku!"_

" _Sayang sekali, saya tidak bisa memperbaiki pistol ini, tapi ada satu orang yang bisa memperbaikinya," ucap kakek tua itu sambil mengeluarkan secarik kertas. "orang yang tinggal di tempat ini bisa memperbaiki pistolmu."_

 _Xanxus megambil kertas yang diberikan oleh kakek tua itu._

" _Namimori," gumamnya._

 _End of flashback_

XXXX

Xanxus memandangi rumah bercat putih dengan dua tingkat di depannya. Suasana di rumah itu sangat sepi karena terletak di dekat hutan. Rumah itu terlihat seperti sebuah villa. Dia melihat samping rumah itu yang terdapat jalan menuju kebun belakang.

Xanxus kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pintu di depannya dan mengetuk pintu rumah di depannya beberapa kali dengan tidak sabar. Seorang pria tua memakai pakaian butler membukakan pintu.

"Xanxus-sama, kami sudah mendengar kedatangan anda. Saya Yamada, pelayan rumah ini. Silahkan mengikuti saya, nona menunggu di taman," ucap Yamada itu.

Xanxus hanya diam, mengikuti Yamada hingga ke sebuah ruang tengah yang terlihat sangat luas. Ada sebuah pintu geser dari kaca yang menghubungkan ruangan itu dengan taman di luar. Udara sejuk dan segar beraroma hujan masuk melalui pintu kaca yang terbuka.

"Silahkan menunggu di sini, Nona sedang berada di taman. Sebentar lagi dia kembali," ucap Yamada yang hanya di balas anggukan kepala dengan angkuh oleh Xanxus, lalu keluar dari ruangan itu.

Xanxus memperhatikan ruangan itu yang luas terlihat sederhana dan tidak terdapat banyak barang , namun nyaman. Dia melihat ke arah taman yang terlihat luas dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu menuju taman.

Taman itu memang tidak seluas taman di Varia, namun terlihat indah dan tertata dengan rapih, juga memberikan kenyamanan. Merasa bosan, Xanxus terus berjalan memperhatikan tanaman di taman itu. Berbagai bunga ada di sana. Xanxus memperhatikan ada sekitar lima pohon sakura mengelilingi taman itu. Bunga-bunga itu masih kuncup dan hanya beberapa yang mekar.

Di bagian kanan ada semak dari bunga mawar merah dan di bagian kiri ada bunga mawar putih. Bunga mawar itu banyak yang merekah dan berguguran. Tanaman dan bunga di taman itu terlihat berkilauan karena air hujan.

Xanxus terus berjalan hingga dia melihat sesosok perempuan berambut cokelat yang memakai baju terusan di bawah lutut berwarna putih. Ada kain berwarna putih tersampir di bahunya, menghalau angin yang terasa sejuk. Xanxus berhenti berjalan dan memperhatikan perempuan itu yang terlihat memejamkan matanya sambil menikmati aroma hujan.

Perempuan itu menyentuh sebuah mawar berwarna putih ketika angin kencang berhembus. Kelopak bunga dan air hujan bertebangan bersamaan dengan gadis itu yang memutar dirinya dan menyadari ada seseorang selain dirinya di taman itu.

Xanxus hanya diam melihat gadis di hadapannya yang terlihat seperti malaikat, begitu indah dan cantik dengan kilauan karena air hujan dan kelopak bunga yang berterbangan di sekitarnya. Kain dan rambutnya melambai karena angin, membuat kain itu terlihat seperti sayap.

"E..Eh, Xanxus…san?" Rika yang baru menyadari kehadiran orang lain di taman itu memandang pria di hadapannya dengan ragu.

Xanxus yang tersadar dari pikirannya begitu Rika memanggil namanya dan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil menatap Rika.

"Ah, maaf, apa aku membiarkanmu menunggu lama?" Rika dengan segera berjalan ke arah Xanxus dengan wajah dan nada suara meminta maaf.

Tapi, karena tidak hati-hati dan kondisi tubuhnya yang memang lemah, Rika terpeleset dan hampir jatuh ketika ada lengan yang besar dan hangat menangkap tubuhnya. Xanxus merasa aneh merasakan tubuh Rika yang kecil dan terasa rapuh di lengannya. Dia merasa bisa menghancurkan tubuh itu dengan mudah. Tapi, perhatiannya langsung teralihkan merasakan tubuh gadis itu sangat dingin.

"Terima kasih," Rika menyentuh lengan Xanxus, berusaha berdiri. "maaf membuatmu menunggu, saya adalah Rika, pemilik rumah ini sekaligus orang yang kan memperbaiki senjata anda," ucap Rika sambil tersenyum pada Xanxus dan mengulurkan tangannya.

Entah kenapa, Xanxus menerima uluran tangan itu dan menjabat tangan lembut Rika yang terasa dingin, mungkin karena terlalu lama di luar, dengan tangannya yang besar. Xanxus sedikit mengerutkan dahinya ketika merasakan tangan Rika yang dingin dan hanya di balas dengan senyuman kecil.

"Sepertinya lebih baik kita bicara di dalam," ucap Rika sambil merapatkan kain di bahunya, berusaha menghalau rasa dingin di tubuhnya.

Xanxus hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengikuti Rika kembali ke dalam rumah.

XXXXX

Rika memandang dua buah pistol yang rusak di atas meja. Dia mengambil pistol itu dan meneliti baik-baik bagian pistol itu, lalu menghela napas. Xanxus duduk di sofa di hadapannya.

"Maaf Xanxus-san, tapi sepertinya memebutuhkan waktu untuk memperbaiki senjata ini, terutama karena ini dibuat dengan menggunakan bahan khusus agar dapat digunakan menggunakan flame," ucap Rika dengan serius sambil menatap mata Xanxus.

"Berapa lama?" Xanxus berkata dengan tajam sambil menatap Rika dengan pandangan tidak sabar.

"Paling cepat kurang dari seminggu atau bahkan bisa lebih," ucap Rika dengan tenang, tidak terintimidasi oleh tatapan maupun nada bicara Xanxus.

Xanxus mendecih dan memaki dengan kata-kata kasar, namun Rika terlihat tidak terpengaruh dan malah tersenyum maklum. Sebenarnya, Xanxus tahu kalau membetulkan senjata itu membutuhkan waktu lama, bahkan bisa sampai sebulan untuk profesional sekalipun. Tapi tetap saja dia tidak mau menunggu.

"Maaf, kalau anda mau, di rumah ini ada beberapa kamar kosong. Kalau tidak keberatan, anda bisa menginap di sini sampai saya selesai memperbaiki senjata anda," Rika tersenyum kepada Xanxus sambil merapihkan senjata Xanxus yang ada di atas meja.

Xanxus hanya diam dan menatap Rika dengan tajam. Rika membalas tatapan Xanxus dengan senyum lalu memanggil pelayannya.

"Reiko, tolong siapkan kamar tamu untuk Tuan Xanxus dan Yamada-san, tolong antarkan tamu kita ke kamarnya begitu siap. Aku akan memperbaiki senjata ini di ruang kerjaku," ucap Rika pada dua pelayannya yang dengan patuh berdiri di depan pintu, menunggu perintah dari majikan mereka.

"Baik, Rika-sama," ucap Yamada dan Reiko bersamaan, lalu keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Xanxus-san, anda bebas menganggap rumah ini sebagai rumah anda sendiri," ucap Rika sebelum keluar dari ruangan itu meninggalkan Xanxus.

Begitu ruangan itu kosong, Xanxus yang merasa bosan menelusuri rumah itu. Rumah yang cukup besar dengan perabotan yang minim. Terasa sederhana, namun nyaman. Xanxus berada di lantai dua, tangannya berada di gagang pintu ketika suara Yamada menghentikan gerakannya.

"Mohon maaf, Xanxus-sama, tapi itu adalah kamar Rika-sama," ucap Yamada yang tiba-tiba berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat Xanxus berdiri. "kamar tuan sudah selesai disiapkan. Saya akan antarkan anda menuju kamar anda," ucap Yamada sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Xanxus hanya mendengus dan mengikuti Yamada menuju kamar yang letaknya tidak jauh dari kamar Rika. Dia memasuki kamar yang cukup luas dengan sebuah jendela besar menghadap ke taman, tempat tidur _double size_ , sebuah lemari yang cukup besar, sebuah meja rias, sebuah meja dan kursi juga meja kecil di sebelah tempat tidur. Di dekat pintu ada sebuah meja dengan vas kecil dan ada karpet di tengah-tengah ruangan itu. Di sisi ruangan ada sebuah pintu yang menghubungkan kamar itu dengan kamar mandi.

"Saya akan meninggalkan anda untuk beristirahat. Jika anda membutuhkan sesuatu, silahkan panggil saya," ucap Yamada sebelum keluar dari kamar yang dibalas anggukan kepala dengan angkuh oleh Xanxus.

Xanxus memperhatikan ruangan itu untuk sesaat, lalu berjalan ke arah kasur dan merebahkan dirinya. Dia mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon anak buahnya untuk mengirimkan beberapa baju dan pekerjaannya ke rumah itu, lalu mematikan ponselnya dan memejamkan matanya.

XXXXX

TOK TOK TOK

Xanxus membuka matanya begitu mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk.

"Mohon maaf mengganggu, tapi makan malam sudah siap dan Rika-sama menunggu anda di ruang makan," suara Yamada terdengar dari balik pintu.

Xanxus mengusap rambutnya dan melemparkan pandangan ke arah jendela dan melihat langit sudah gelap. Entah, sudah berapa lama dia tertidur. Xanxus berdiri dan membuka pintu, melihat Yamada menunggunya dengan tenang dan mengikuti pria tua itu menuju ruang makan.

Begitu memasuki ruang makan, Xanxus melihat Rika yang terlihat sedikit pucat, di sebelahnya ada maid dengan wajah sedikit khawatir memegang bahu Rika, sedangkan Rika memberikan senyuman kepada maidnya itu.

"Ah, Xanxus-san, silahkan duduk," Rika langsung mengubah pandangannya dan menatap Xanxus dengan senyum lembut di wajahnya begitu menyadari kehadiran pria itu. "sebelumnya, kenalkan, ini Reiko, maid di sini," Rika lalu tersenyum sambil memperkenalkan Reiko yang sebelumnya belum sempat dikenalkan pada Xanxus.

Xanxus hanya mendengus dan mengambil tempat di sebelah Rika. Xanxus memandang makanan di atas meja itu. Makanan khas Jepang berupa nasi, sup miso, acar, sayur, dan beef katsu.

"Timoteo-jii-chan bilang selama ada di sini, saya harus memberikan makanan yang sehat untuk anda karena selama berada di Varia makanan yang anda makan kurang sehat," ucap Rika yang langsung mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Xanxus, tapi tidak menghiraukannya. "dan selama satu minggu ini, anda juga dilarang minum alkohol," tambah Rika dengan ringan.

"Sampah, apa yang kumakan dan kuminum bukan urusanmu!" Xanxus menggeram pada Rika sambil menatapnya tajam.

"Itu urusan saya. Anda adalah pemimpin dari Varia, kelompok pembunuh dan assassin yang terkuat dari Vongola. Jika anda sakit, hal itu akan membuat anak buah anda khawatir kan?" ucap Rika sambil membalas tatapan mata Xanxus dengan lurus, sama sekali tidak takut berhadapan dengan pemimpin dari kelompok pembunuh bayaran itu.

Xanxus terdiam dan menatap bola mata berwarna cokelat lembut itu. Mata yang menatapnya lurus tanpa rasa takut. Perempuan pertama yang menatapnya seperti itu. Bahkan, anak buahnya saja tidak berani menatap langsung matanya saat berbicara dengannya. Yah, mungkin beberapa pengecualian untuk beberapa anak buahnya.

' _Menarik,'_ batin Xanxus mendengus dan menyeringai. "lakukan sesukamu," ucapnya sambil mulai memakan makanannya.

Rika tersenyum dan ikut memakan makanannya. Begitu mereka selesai makan malam, Rika baru berniat berdiri dari kursinya ketika Reiko datang membawa sebuket bunga dan sepucuk surat. Rika melihat surat dan bunga yang di berikan Reiko dengan pandangan lelah dan membaca surat itu, lalu menghela napas.

Xanxus yang melihat gadis yang selalu menatapnya dengan pandangan berani itu merasa penasaran dengan surat itu. Apa yang membuat gadis itu terlihat lelah?

"Maaf Xanxus-san, saya akan kembali memperbaiki senjata anda," ucap Rika sambil berdiri dan memberikan surat dan bunga yang dipegangnya pada Reiko.

Begitu Rika pergi dari ruanan itu, Yamada menghampirinya dan memberi tahu barang-barangnya sudah sampai dan sudah diletakkan di kamarnya. Xanxus hanya menganggukkan kepala dan kembali ke kamarnya untuk memeriksa pekerjaannya.

XXXXX

Pagi itu, Xanxus terbangun karena cahaya matahari memasuki celah-celah tirai jendela dan terdengar suara cicitan burung. Xanxus mengerang dan bangkit dari kasurnya sambil berjalan ke arah jendela. Dia membuka jendela, membiarkan udara pagi masuk.

Lagi, dia melihatnya. Sosok Rika yang berada di tengah taman dengan cahaya matahari pagi menyinarinya. Beberapa burung berterbangan di sekitarnya yang dibalas Rika dengan senyuman. Dia memberikan beberapa remah-remah roti kepada burung-burung kecil yang mengelilinginya dan burung kecil itu berterbangan di sekitarnya, seakan mengucapkan terima kasih.

Rika terlihat begitu terang dan berkilauan hingga Xanxus memicingkan matanya. Rika yang terlihat sedang mengelus burung kecil yang hinggap di jarinya mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat Xanxus yang menatapnya.

"Selamat pagi, Xanxus-san. Saya harap anda bisa beristirahat dengan baik," Rika memberikan senyum lembut pada Xanxus yang membuat laki-laki itu hanya bisa diam sambil menatap sosok yang terlihat anggun di depannya.

"Rika-sama, saya mencari Nona di kamar anda sejak tadi!" Yamada menghampiri Rika sambil membawa kain dan menyampirkannya di bahu Rika.

"Maaf, Yamada-san. Cuaca pagi ini terlihat bagus, aku jadi ingin berada di luar sebentar," ucap Rika sambil tersenyum menenangkan pada pelayannya.

"Tapi kondisi tubuh anda…,"

"Aku tidak apa-apa," ucap Rika sambil tersenyum, memotong perkataan Yamada.

Yamada menghela napas dan akhirnya mengajak Rika kembali ke dalam rumah.

"Xanxus-san, sampai bertemu lagi," ucap Rika pada Xanxus sambil tersenyum sebelum masuk ke dalam rumah.

Xanxus hanya mengernyitkan dahinya merasakan perasaan aneh di dadanya. Dia mengusap wajahnya kasar dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi, bersiap-siap untuk makan pagi.

XXXXX

Makan pagi berjalan dengan tenang. Begitu selesai makan, Xanxus kembali berkeliling di sekitar rumah itu dan menemukan rumah itu adalah satu-satunya rumah di daerah itu dan jauh dari kawasan penduduk. Namun, suasana sepi di rumah itu terasa menenangkan.

Berhubung dia memang tidak suka dengan keramaian dan jarang pergi ke kota, Xanxus tidak terlalu mempedulikannya. Biasanya anak buahnya yang membeli segala kebutuhannya. Setelah selesai berkeliling, Xanxus kembali ke rumah itu dan berjalan menuju ruang kerja Rika.

Sebelumnya, dia melewatkan ruangan itu karena Yamada sudah menunjukkan beberapa ruang seperti perpustakaan, ruang kerja Rika, dan kamar Rika. Untuk ruang kerja dan kamar Rika, Xanxus hanya diantarkan hingga di depan ruangan itu saja. Merasa bosan, Xanxus masuk ke dalam ruang kerja Rika tanpa mengetuk pintunya.

Dia melihat Rika sedang duduk di lantai, memakai kacamata. Rambutnya diikat ke belakang agar tidak mengganggunya bekerja. Rika terlalu sibuk dengan pistol di tangannya sehingga tidak sadar Xanxus masuk ke ruangan itu.

Xanxus memperhatikan sekeliling ruangan itu. Banyak senjata yang tergantung di dinding. Ada senapan, bazooka, double stick, tombak, palu yang sangat besar, pedang, rantai dan senjata lainnya yang sangat tidak cocok dengan perangai lembut Rika. Xanxus mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat isi ruangan itu.

"Xanxus-san!" Rika berseru kaget karena tiba-tiba Xanxus sudah ada di hadapannya. "apa ada yang anda butuhkan?" Rika melepas kacamatanya dan segera berdiri.

Xanxus hanya diam memandang Rika tanpa berkata apapun.

"Rika-sama,"

Perhatian mereka segera teralihkan begitu Reiko masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Ada apa Reiko?" Rika tersenyum pada Reiko sambil melepaskan ikat rambutnya.

"Tuan Takeshima datang, ingin bertemu dengan anda," ucap Reiko dengan pandangan cemas.

"Eh?" Rika terlihat berpikir sebelum menjawab Reiko. "aku akan menemuinya," ucap Rika sambil tersenyum kecil pada Reiko. "maaf Xanxus-san, saya ada perlu sebentar," ucap Rika pada Xanxus sebelum keluar dari ruangan itu.

Xanxus melihat Reiko yang terlihat tidak tenang dan berjalan menuju taman. Dari sana, dia melihat seorang pria muda membawa sebuket bunga sedang berbicara dengan Rika di pintu depan.

"Rika, aku datang untuk memintamu menjadi istriku," ucap pria itu sambil menyerahkan buket bunga itu kepada Rika.

"Maaf, seperti yang sudah saya katakan sebelumnya, saya sama sekali tidak memiliki niat untuk menikah ataupun menjadi istri anda. Anda melakukan hal yang percuma dengan melamar saya. Tolong, berhenti melakukan semua ini, Takeshima-san," ucap Rika tegas pada pria itu sambil menolak bunga yang diberikan padanya.

"Kenapa kamu menolakku? Aku anak pemilik rumah sakit terbesar di Tokyo dan seorang dokter. Aku bisa membuatmu hidup dalam kemewahan dan berusaha menyembuhkan penyakitmu," ucap Takeshima sambil meraih tangan Rika.

Xanxus mengerutkan dahinya melihat pria itu menyentuh Rika. Ada perasaan kesal melihat orang itu menyentuh gadis itu.

"Maaf, saya tidak membutuhkan kemewahan dan saya cukup yakin anda tidak akan bisa menyembuhkan penyakit saya. Saya memiliki kenalan yang sangat hebat dan bisa menyembuhkan berbagai penyakit mematikan. Saya yakin kenalan saya akan bisa menyembuhkan saya," lanjut Rika sambil berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Takeshima darinya.

"Rika, kamu memang keras kepala, tapi itulah yang kusuka darimu," ucap Takeshima sambil tersenyum licik dan mengeratkan genggamannya pada Rika.

"Tolong lepaskan tangan anda," ucap Rika sambil mengerutkan dahinya, merasakan tangannya mulai terasa sakit.

Xanxus berniat memukul pria itu ketika dua suara menghentikan niatnya.

"Tolong anda jangan berani macam-macam pada Rika-sama," ucap Yamada sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Takeshima hingga pria itu melepaskan tangannya dari Rika dan sedikit memicingkan matanya, tidak menyangka orang tua seperti Yamada memiliki tenaga yang cukup besar.

"Mohon maaf, sepertinya anda harus segera pergi dari sini. Ini waktunya Rika-sama untuk beristirahat," ucap Reiko sambil memegang bahu dan pergelangan tangan Rika yang memerah.

"Cih. Rika, aku akan datang lagi," ucap Takeshima sebelum melepaskan tangannya dari Yamada dan pergi menaiki sebuah mobil hitam yang dibukakan oleh seorang bodyguard.

"Rika-sama, apa tidak sebaiknya kita minta seseorang dari Vongola untuk menyingkirkan orang itu?" Yamada bertanya pada Rika yang terlihat pucat dan bersender ada Reiko.

"Tidak!" tolak Rika. "Aku tidak mau merepotkan Timoteo-jii-chan atau yang lain. Mereka sudah cukup baik mau menerimaku sebagai bagian dari Vongola. Masalah ini, aku akan selesaikan sendiri," ucap Rika dengan tegas walaupun tubuhnya mulai gemetar. Perlahan, kelopak matanya menutup dan dia memegang kepalanya.

"Rika-sama!" Yamada dan Reiko langsung panik begitu Rika kehilangan kesadaran dan tubuhnya langsung terhuyung dan hampir jatuh. Lagi-lagi sepasang lengan besar dan kuat menangkap tubuhnya.

"Xanxus-sama!" Yamada dan Reiko terkejut melihat Xanxus yang tiba-tiba ada berada di belakang Rika.

Xanxus hanya menatap dua pelayan itu sebelum menggendong tubuh Rika dan membawanya ke atas, diikuti Yamada. Yamada dengan sigap membuka pintu kamar Rika dan menyiapkan tempat tidur Rika. Xanxus meletakkan tubuh Rika dengan perlahan, seakan sedang memegang sesuatu yang rapuh.

Tidak lama kemudian Reiko datang membawa nampan berisi beberapa butir obat dan segelas air. Xanxus baru berniat untuk pergi ketika sebuah tangan yang lembut menyentuh tangannya. Xanxus melihat ke arah Rika yang terbaring lemah dan menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Maaf aku memperlihatkan hal yang tidak enak dan terima kasih sudah menolongku," ucap Rika tulus sambil tersenyum tulus pada Xanxus.

Tidak tahu bagaimana menjawab kata-kata Rika, dia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

XXXXX

Malam itu, Xanxus makan seorang diri. Yamada memberitahukan kondisi Rika yang masih lemah dan meminta maaf pada Xanxus karena tidak bisa menemaninya. Begitu makan malam selesai, entah apa yang membawa kaki Xanxus untuk melangkah ke depan kamar Rika. Selama beberapa saat dia berdiri di depan pintu kamar itu.

Xanxus merasa bingung sendiri dengan apa yang dirasakannya pada perempuan yang baru saja ditemuinya kemarin.

"Masuklah pintunya tidak dikunci,"

Xanxus tersadar dari lamunannya mendengar suara Rika dari dalam kamarnya. Dia membuka pintu kamar itu dan melihat Rika yang sedang duduk di ranjang dengan menggunakan kacamata dan mengikat rambutnya ke belakang. Ada sebuah meja lipat kecil di atas pangkuannya berisi beberapa peralatan. Di tangannya ada pistol milik Xanxus dan sebuah tang.

Xanxus baru menyadari kalau kamar itu cukup luas dan tidak memiliki banyak barang di dalamnya. Ruangan itu di dominasi oleh warna cokelat muda lembut. Barang di kamar itu mirip seperti barang di kamar tamu, hanya saja ada sebuah rak buku besar dan beberapa kotak yang cukup besar di sudut ruangan.

Xanxus mengangkat alisnya melihat pemandangan di depannya. Di dalam ruangan yang cukup feminin itu, Rika, dengan penampilannya yang lembut dan anggun duduk sambil memegang pistol dan tang serta beberapa perkakas di meja di pangkuannya. Pikiran Xanxus tersadar begitu mendengar tawa kecil dari mulut Rika.

"Kaget? Melihat seorang perempuan dengan fisik yang lemah memegang benda seperti ini?" Rika tersenyum kepada Xanxus yang berjalan ke arahnya dan duduk di kursi yang ada di samping tempat tidurnya.

Xanxus tidak menjawab dan hanya menatap Rika dengan pandangan tertarik dan alis terangkat.

"Sebelumnya saya ingin minta maaf karena anda melihat hal yang tidak pantas untuk dilihat sebagai tamu di sini, Xanxus-san," ucap Rika sambil melepaskan kacamatanya dan meletakkan barang-barangnya di atas meja.

"Terlalu formal," Xanxus mengerutkan dahinya sambil menggumam mendengar nada bicara Rika yang terlalu formal.

"Hm?"

"Caramu berbicara terlalu formal,"

"Kalau begitu apa aku boleh memanggilmu Xanxus?" Rika menatap Xanxus dengan pandangan bertanya dan senyum di wajahnya.

Xanxus hanya menatap Rika sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya tanpa berkata apapun.

"Xanxus, maaf-,"

"Berhenti meminta maaf,"

Xanxus menatap Rika dengan tatapan tajam dan nada dingin. Dia tidak suka gadis di hadapannya terlihat lemah.

"Baiklah. Xanxus, terima kasih," ucap Rika sambil tersenyum pada Xanxus, membuat tatapan tajam Xanxus berkurang.

Xanxus diam dan memperhatikan sekeliling kamar itu, lalu pandangannya terpaku pada obat yang ada di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidur Rika.

"Kondisi tubuhku lemah," Rika berbicara melihat Xanxus menatap obatnya, membuat Xanxus menatapnya. "karena itu aku tidak bisa ke Italia dan membetulkan senjatamu. Aku tidak bisa berpergian jauh. Maaf, kamu jadi repot-repot ke sini untuk membetulkan senjatamu," ucap Rika sambil tersenyum lemah.

Lagi, Xanxus merasakan sesuatu di dadanya melihat tatapan sedih Rika dan senyum lemahnya. Dia tidak suka melihat gadis itu tersenyum seperti itu.

"Ah, maaf, aku jadi membuat suasana muram," menyadari Xanxus yang menatapnya, Rika kembali merubah ekspresi dan nada bicaranya menjadi lebih bersemangat. "tenang saja, begini-begini aku profesional, aku akan menyelesaikan senjatamu tepat waktu," ucap Rika sambil tersenyum pada Xanxus.

Xanxus hanya diam sambil memandang Rika yang terlihat pucat dan tubuh kecilnya, lalu melihat berbagai peralatan di meja kecil yang dipangkunya.

"Hentikan," gumam Xanxus.

"Hm?" Rika memandang Xanxus dengan bingung.

"Berhentilah bekerja, kalau kondisi tubuhmu semakin memburuk, senjataku akan semakin lama selesai," ucap Xanxus sambil menggeram pelan, berusaha memberikan alasan yang cukup masuk akal.

Xanxus hanya bisa memaki di dalam hati begitu kata-kata itu meluncur dari mulutnya. Bukan itu yang ingin dia katakan. Rika memandang Xanxus yang terlihat sibuk dengan pikirannnya sambil tersenyum. Dia mengerti arti dibalik kata-kata Xanxus yang terdengar dingin.

"Terima kasih,"

Xanxus menatap Rika yang tersenyum tulus padanya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Hal seperti ini sering terjadi padaku, jadi kamu tidak perlu khawatir,"

Xanxus tidak tahu apa yang menggerakkannya. Melihat Rika yang berusaha terlihat tegar dan menutupi kelemahannya, tanpa sadar tangannya terangkat dan mengusap kepala Rika.

"E-eh, Xan..xus?" Rika mengerjapkan matanya bingung saat Xanxus mengelus kepalanya. Wajahnya memerah seketika.

Seakan tersadar apa yang dilakukannya, Xanxus segera menarik tangannya.

"Aku mau tidur,"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu dengan wajah datar, Xanxus pergi dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan Rika yang kebingungan.

XXXXX

CIAP

CIAP

Xanxus membuka matanya begitu merasakan sinar matahari yang masuk melalui celah tirai. Dia mengusap wajahnya dan terduduk di tepi tempat tidurnya. Semalam, dia sulit tertidur. Pikirannya melayang pada apa yang dia lakukan pada Rika. Rambut berwarna cokelat yang halus.

Dia tidak sadar apa yang membuatnya melakukan hal itu. Tidak. Sebenarnya dia sadar, tapi dia tidak mau mengakuinya. Perasaan itu hanya untuk orang lemah, dan dia tidak membutuhkan perasaan itu.

Xanxus menghembuskan napas kasar dan berusaha melupakan kejadian semalam sambil mengambil berkas dan laptopnya, berusaha mengerjakan pekerjaannya yang dikirim oleh anak buahnya.

Tidak lama kemudian dia mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk oleh Yamada dan dia menuju ruang makan untuk sarapan. Tanpa sadar, dia merasa lega begitu melihat Rika di ruang makan itu.

"Selamat pagi Xanxus," Rika memberikan salam pada Xanxus sambil tersenyum.

Melihat sikap Rika yang tidak berubah, Xanxus tidak menjawab salam Rika dan langsung duduk di kursinya. Begitu mereka selesai makan, Rika segera melanjutkan membetulkan pistolnya di ruang tengah.

"Maaf, aku suka berpindah-pindah saat membetulkan senjata, semoga kamu tidak terganggu," ucap Rika ketika Xanxus memandangnya yang sedang membetulkan pistol di ruang tengah dengan wajah datar.

Xanxus tidak mempedulikan gadis itu dan mengerjakan tugasnya di ruang tengah. Kedua orang itu sibuk dnegan pekerjaannya masing-masing sampai mereka mendengar suara.

"Rika-sama, Miyuki-sama datang," ucap Yamada diikuti sebuah suara.

"Rika-nee,"

Rika dan Xanxus mengarahkan pandangan mereka ke arah pintu masuk.

"Yuki-chan!" Rika langsung berdiri dan melepaskan kacamatanya begitu melihat seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang dengan pita putih memasuki ruangan itu. "lama tidak bertemu," Rika menghampiri gadis itu dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

"Iya, aku sedang libur sekolah," Miyuki menjawab dengan riang. "eh, pacar Rika-nee?" Miyuki menatap Xanxus yang memperhatikannya sambil menarik lengan baju Rika.

"Bukan," ucap Rika cepat dan tegas tanpa melihat Xanxus dan tersenyum, membuat Xanxus mengerutkan dahinya. "Yuki-chan, dia adalah Xanxus, ketua dari assassin Varia. Dia kemari untuk membetulkan senjatanya yang rusak. Xanxus, ini adalah Miyuki, dia sudah kuanggap adikku sendiri dan juga muridku," Rika memperkenalkan mereka berdua.

"Saya Miyuki, sedang belajar merakit dan membetulkan senjata dari Rika-nee," ucap Miyuki dengan sedikit canggung sambil membungkukkan badannya yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukkan kepala oleh Xanxus.

"Rika-nee, biar aku membantumu,"

"Ah, tidak usah. Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu. Kamu kan ke sini untuk berlibur," Rika tersenyum menenangkan pada Miyuki.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku mau belajar merakit sambil memperhatikan Rika-nee," Miyuki membalas Rika sambil tersenyum.

"Hmm, baiklah kalau itu maumu," Rika tersenyum setelah berpikir beberapa saat.

Xanxus sesekali memperhatikan Rika yang terlihat mengajari Miyuki sambil memegang laptopnya. Rika terlihat lebih banyak tersenyum dan tertawa saat berbicara dengan Miyuki. Hari menjelang sore ketika Miyuki pulang ke rumah.

"Hmm, pemimpin Varia ya? Orang yang pernah dilawan Kyo-nii," gumam Miyuki sambil menatap rumah Rika dari kejauhan. Ekspresi wajah gadis itu berubah. Tiba-tiba Miyuki tersenyum misterius dengan mata sedikit berkilat.

"Akan sedikit kuselidiki dia. Hitung-hitung melatih kemampuanku," gumamnya tersenyum sambil berjalan pulang.

 _To be continue…._

XXXXX

Hai Minna~

Dikarenakan beberapa orang terlihat penasaran dengan hubungan Rika-Xanxus, jadilah Sacchan membuat spin-off ini! Tapi sayang kayaknya Xanxusnya OOC ya -_-"

Sebenernya ini cerita mau diupload pas lebaran, tapi karena USB-nya sempat ilang, ya, jadilah baru sekarang Sacchan bisa upload dan baru bisa lanjutin LSIA.

Chapter depan chapter terakhir, akan diupload minggu depan~

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Akira Amano

Note : Ini adalah cerita ketika Xanxus pertama kali bertemu dengan Rika di Namimori beberapa bulan setelah kejadian Rainbow Arc selesai.

 **Caeliayuuki :** Hai juga Yuuki-chan! (nggak papa kan Sacchan panggil gitu?) Iya boleh kok, terserah kamu aja mau panggil Sacchan apa :) Sacchan juga baru nulis LSIA doang kok tapi nggak kelar-kelar, padahal udah setahun -_- . Makasih lho pujiannya, Sacchan jadi malu -/- Sacchan juga bingung mau pasangin siapa, tapi setelah dipikir biarlah Rika-nee sama Xanxus biar Xanxus tobat #ditembakpakewrathflame. Makasih sudah ditunggu, tapi ternyata karena kepanjangan, tamatnya di chapter depan, maaf udah PHP -_-

 **Cocoa2795 :** Hai Cocoa-san, terima kasih sudah mau mereview cerita ini! Tapi kayaknya Xanxus tiap chapter makin OOC sih, tapi klo nggak ya, baguslah~

 **Hikage Natsuhimiko :** Terima kasih sudah mau mereview cerita ini Hika-san! Iya nih, Xanxus sama Rika-nee, biar Xanxus jadi sopan dan alim dikit #ditembakXanxus. Sacchan juga heran, kok dia nggak gendut ya makannya daging doang sama minum alkohol, udah gitu duduk terus lagi! Entah kenapa Sacchan suka banget sama pairing ini, sweet~ Oke, mungkin Sacchan bakal nambahin satu chapter gimana Miyuki bisa ke Varia!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Stronger Than Her Look**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Xanxus membuka matanya pagi itu dan melihat langit masih gelap. Dia mengambil jam tangannya dan melihat waktu masih menunjukkan pukul setengah enam pagi. Xanxus menghela napas dan berjalan menuju jendela, melihat langit yang masih gelap.

Dia baru mau kembali melanjutkan tidurnya ketika melihat sebuah bayangan di taman. Xanxus bersikap waspada dan memicingkan matanya, berusaha melihat lebih jelas sosok yang ada di taman itu. Dia mengerutkan dahinya ketika mengenali sosok itu.

Xanxus mengambil jaketnya dan turun menuju taman. Dia tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya mau turun meninggalkan tempat tidurnya yang nyaman di pagi hari setelah hujan, padahal cuaca di luar dingin.

Xanxus melihat sosok gadis yang sedang berdiri di tengah taman sambil menatap langit, terlihat tidak sadar kalau Xanxus mendekatinya.

"Ara? Xanxus?" Rika mengerjapkan matanya kaget ketika merasakan sesuatu yang hangat tersampir di bahunya.

Xanxus baru saja meletakkan jaketnya di bahu Rika, berusaha membantu tubuh rapuh gadis itu agar tetap hangat dari angin dingin yang berhembus.

"Terima kasih," Rika tersenyum lembut pada Xanxus sambil merapatkan jaket Xanxus.

"Kondisi tubuhmu…," Xanxus menatap gadis di hadapannya yang memandang langit yang mulai memerah.

"Ah, sebenarnya aku tidak dibolehkan keluar tanpa izin Yamada-san dan Reiko, rahasiakan ini dari mereka ya?" Rika tersenyum nakal sambil meletakkan satu jarinya di depan mulut dan mengedipkan matanya pada Xanxus, membuat pria itu tersenyum kecil tanpa sadar.

Ternyata, gadis yang terlihat anggun dan lembut di hadapannya cukup nakal. Xanxus hanya diam memperhatikan Rika yang menatap langit yang sekarang berwarna sedikit kemerahan.

"Bukankah langitnya sangat indah?" Rika tersenyum tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari matahari yang mulai terbit dan angin yang berhembus.

Xanxus hanya diam tidak membalas ucapan Rika di belakangnya.

"Aku ingin melihat matahari terbit setelah hujan. Aroma hujan dan langit yang berwarna kemerahan, bukankah terlihat sangat indah?" Rika membalikkan badannya menghadap Xanxus, diiringi angin yang kembali berhembus, membuat beberapa kelopak bunga berterbangan dan beberapa menempel di rambut cokelat Rika.

' _Malaikat,'_ hanya itu yang ada di benak Xanxus melihat Rika.

Karena Rika membelakangi matahari, dia, sekali lagi, terlihat bersinar. Seperti malaikat. Terlihat begitu anggun dan suci.

Xanxus tidak sadar, apa yang membuat dirinya mendekati Rika. Tubuhnya berhenti sangat dekat dengan tubuh Rika, membuat Rika sedikit mendongak untuk menatap Xanxus. Tangan Xanxus terangkat, memegang dagu Rika, mengangkat wajahnya. Xanxus mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Rika.

Tiba-tiba, wajahnya berhenti beberapa senti dari wajah Rika. Xanxus menatap mata cokelat lembut yang seakan menenggelamkannya itu. Mata itu menatapnya dengan berani dan lembut. Tangannya yang satu lagi ikut terangkat dan menjatuhkan beberapa kelopak bunga di rambut Rika. Dia lalu melepaskan tangannya dari dagu Rika dan menjauhkan dirinya dari Rika.

"Sebaiknya kau kembali sebelum pelayanmu menemukanmu," ucap Xanxus setelah mundur beberapa langkah.

"Hmm, kukira kamu mau menciumku," Rika membalikkan badannya menatap matahari yang sudah terbit dan langit yang berwarna cerah sesaat sebelum memutar tubuhnya menatap Xanxus. "sayang sekali," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum menggoda dengan tatapan nakal.

Xanxus hanya bisa mengangkat alisnya, tidak menyangka dengan apa yang dikatakan gadis itu. Dia tidak tahu, apakah gadis itu bercanda atau serius.

"Baiklah, aku masuk ke dalam dulu. Aku tidak mau dimarahi Yamada-san ataupun Reiko. Sampai bertemu saat sarapan dan terima kasih jaketnya," ucap Rika sambil masuk ke dalam rumah, melewati Xanxus yang masih terdiam.

Untuk beberapa saat, Xanxus memperhatikan pintu menuju taman, tempat terakhir Rika terlihat. Ternyata, gadis anggun itu tidak sepolos kelihatannya. Mungkin dia polos, tapi tidak naif.

"Heh, menarik," Xanxus menyeringai kecil mengingat senyum dan tatapan Rika. "Rika," gumamnya pelan.

XXXXX

"Rika-nee,"

Xanxus melihat gadis yang hari sebelumnya datang kembali lagi. Hanya saja, kali ini dia mengikat satu rambutnya dan gadis itu terlihat lebih ceria dan berisik dibandingkan kemarin.

"Yuki-chan, selamat datang," Rika tersenyum sambil menyambut Miyuki.

"Hari ini aku juga akan membantu Rika-nee,"

Rika tersenyum mendengar perkataan Miyuki dan mengajak gadis itu ke taman. Ternyata, hari itu Rika mengerjakan pekerjaannya di taman belakang.

Seperti hari sebelumnya, Xanxus mengerjakan tugasnya di ruang tengah Rika sambil memangku laptopnya. Sesekali, dia melihat Rika dan Miyuki dari ruang itu.

"Rika-sama, maaf mengganggu," tiba-tiba Reiko datang dengan wajah masam.

"Ah," Rika yang melihat raut wajah Reiko langsung menghembuskan napas lelah. "dia datang lagi?" Rika menatap Reiko yang terlihat kesusahan.

"Iya," jawab Reiko lemah.

"Rika-nee," Miyuki menatap Rika dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa, biar kutemui dia," Rika tersenyum pada Reiko dan Miyuki sambil mengelus kepala Miyuki, menenangkannya.

Begitu Rika berjalan masuk ke dalam dan menuju pintu depan, Miyuki segera mengikutinya. Miyuki memandang Xanxus sekilas sebelum akhirnya menghampiri pria itu.

"Ne, Xanxus-san, apa kamu menyukai Rika-nee?" tiba-tiba Miyuki bertanya pada Xanxus.

Xanxus memandang Miyuki datar, seakan dia menanyakan hal paling bodoh dan kembali menatap layar laptopnya.

"Ah, lupakan pertanyaanku, Xanxus-san, ayo ikut lihat Rika-nee dan Takeshima-san," ucap Miyuki.

"Aku sibuk bocah," ucap Xanxus sambil menatap layar laptopnya.

"Sibuk menatap Rika-nee yang sejak tadi membetulkan senjatamu?"

Xanxus langsung menatap Miyuki dengan tajam.

"Sudahlah, lupakan hal itu, ayo kita lihat Rika-nee," Miyuki mengabaikan tatapan tajam Xanxus dan menarik laptop Xanxus dan meletakkannya di meja pendek di hadapan Xanxus.

Xanxus menatap Miyuki dengan tatapan membunuh, yang sayangnya tidak dihiraukan karena sekarang dia sudah berjalan menuju ruang depan. Xanxus mengusap rambutnya kasar dan mengikuti Miyuki.

"Maaf, aku sudah bilang aku tidak akan menerima lamaranmu ataupun barang-barang darimu,"

Miyuki dan Xanxus melihat Rika yang dengan tegas menolak hadiah berupa kotak berukuran sedang yang di pegang oleh seorang pria.

"Uh, dia tidak tahu kata menyerah," Miyuki bergumam sambil mengerutkan dahinya melihat sikap pantang menyerah Takeshima yang bisa di dengar oleh Xanxus.

"Itu karena Rika-sama terlalu baik,"

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara muncul dari belakang mereka. Tanpa menoleh pun mereka tahu itu suara Reiko.

"Padahal sudah satu tahun ini Rika-sama menolaknya, tetap saja dia tidak mundur," ucap Reiko dengan nada kesal.

"Takeshima-san itu terkenal sebagai orang yang sombong, pamer kekuasaan dan suka menindas orang lemah di Tokyo. Rumah sakit miliknya kebetulan dekat dengan sekolahku," ucap Miyuki sambil menatap Takeshima yang terlihat berusaha membujuk dan menyudutkan Rika. "aku tidak mau Rika-nee bersama dengannya," lanjutnya pelan.

"Maaf, untuk yang terakhir kalinya saya bilang, saya tidak mau menikah dengan anda!"

Perhatian mereka kembali pada Rika dan Takeshima yang terlihat masih berbicara di ruang depan.

"Kenapa? Tidak akan ada laki-laki yang mau bersusah payah ke tempat terpencil seperti ini Rika. Hanya aku laki-laki yang tahu tempat ini. Kalau begini kamu tidak akan bisa menikah. Lagipula kamu tidak punya pria yang kamu sukai, tidak ada salahnya menerima lamaranku," ucap Takeshima dengan sombong.

"A-ada!" Rika membantah perkataan Takeshima secara refleks.

"Eh?" Takeshima mengerjapkan matanya mendengar perkataan Rika. "Hahaha, Rika sayang, kamu pasti bohong. Kamu saja tidak pernah keluar dari rumah ini," ucap Takeshima setengah mencemooh.

"Ada, orang yang saya sukai itu ada. Selama ini dia bekerja di tempat yang jauh, jadi dia tidak pernah terlihat," kali ini Rika menjawab dengan nada tegas dan tenang.

"Eh? Memangnya Rika-nee punya pacar, Reiko?" Miyuki menatap Reiko yang hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, sama bingungnya.

Xanxus menatap Rika dengan dahi berkerut. Dia tidak menyangka Rika punya seseorang yang disukainya. Dadanya terasa panas, ada sesuatu bergejolak begitu mendengar Rika memiliki laki-laki yang disukainya. Dia tidak suka.

"Dia ada di sini. Kalau kamu mau bertemu dengannya akan kupanggilkan," lanjut Rika, membuat semua yang mendengarnya bingung.

"Oh? Baiklah, aku mau bertemu dengannya," ucap Takeshima dengan nada menantang.

Rika segera membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menuju Miyuki, Reiko dan Xanxus yang bersembunyi di balik tembok.

"Xanxus, maafkan aku," ucap Rika dengan ekspresi meminta maaf, lalu menggenggam tangan Xanxus dan menariknya.

"Eh?"

Reiko dan Miyuki hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya saat Rika menggandeng tangan Xanxus. Xanxus tersadar dari lamunannya saat Rika menggandeng tangannya. Takeshima hanya bisa memasang wajah kaget saat Rika benar-benar membawa seorang pria ke hadapannya.

"Kenalkan ini Xanxus, pacarku," ucap Rika sambil menunjukkan senyumnya.

Xanxus melihat Rika dari ujung matanya sesaat, sedikit kagum dengan ketenangan Rika dan sikapnya yang terlihat alami, tidak terlihat seperti berbohong.

"Hn," Xanxus hanya menatap tajam Takeshima tanpa melakukan apapun.

"A-apa? Aku tidak percaya! Mana mungkin kamu berpacaran dengan pria menyeramkan seperti ini!"

Rika berusaha menahan tawanya mendengar kata-kata Takeshima, sedangkan Xanxus sudah menatap tajam Takeshima, membuat Takeshima bergidik ngeri dan merasa takut.

"Oh, kamu butuh bukti?"

Kata-kata Rika membuat semua orang menatapnya. Rika tersenyum dan berdiri di hadapan Xanxus, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Xanxus.

"Maaf," gumam Rika saat bibir mereka hanya terpaut kurang dari tiga senti.

Mata Xanxus terarah pada wajah Rika. Pipi Rika yang telihat memerah dan matanya yang berusaha menghindari tatapanya, lalu jatuh pada bibir pink Rika yang terlihat lembut. Setelah beberapa saat berada dalam posisi itu, tanpa sadar tangan Xanxus terangkat perlahan tepat ketika Rika menarik tubuhnya, membuat Xanxus kembali menarik tangannya.

"Ehm, apa sudah cukup?" Rika kembali menatap Takeshima yang menatap dirinya dengan pandangan tidak percaya dan mulut menganga.

Pria itu tidak mengatakan apapun, hanya membuka dan menutup mulutnya tanpa suara dengan tatapan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Baiklah, karena urusan anda sudah selesai di sini, biar saya antar ke luar," tiba-tiba Yamada menarik tangan Takeshima dan membawanya keluar dari rumah itu.

Takeshima tidak memberikan respon dan hanya membiarkan dirinya ditarik hingga keluar rumah dan keluar gerbang.

Rika terdiam di tempatnya untuk beberapa saat merasakan tatapan tajam Xanxus mengarah padanya.

"Em," Rika menunduk untuk beberapa saat. "maaf melibatkanmu!" tiba-tiba Rika membungkukkan badannya kepada Xanxus.

Xanxus tidak berkata apapun dan hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya sambil menatap Rika.

"Eh, itu," Rika menegakkan tubuhnya, tetapi tetap menunduk. "apa yang dikatakan Takeshima-san memang benar. Aku tidak pernah keluar dari rumah ini dan aku tidak punya kenalan laki-laki lain, makanya aku melibatkanmu secara paksa. Maaf," ucap Rika sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Xanxus menatap Rika yang menundukkan kepalanya selama beberapa saat. Tangannya terangkat, memegang dagu Rika dan mengangkat wajahnya, membuat mereka bertatapan.

"Kukira kamu mau menciumku," gumam Xanxus dengan suara rendah sambil menyeringai, membuat Rika mengerjapkan matanya.

"I-itu-"

Xanxus tidak mempedulikan ucapan Rika selanjutnya karena dia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Rika.

CHIRP~ CHIRP~ CUIT~

Tibat-tiba terdengar suara kicauan burung. Refleks, Rika mendorong Xanxus tepat di wajahnya.

PLAK

"Eh? Halo?"

Ternyata suara itu berasal dari ponsel Miyuki. Miyuki dengan segera mengambil ponsel di kantungnya dan mengangkatnya.

"Kyo-nii?"

Setelah itu Miyuki berjalan menuju taman belakang, menjauhi tempat itu sambil berbicara. Reiko yang tadi sedang asyik fansgirling melihat majikannya ikut pergi dari tempat itu dengan terburu-buru.

"Ah, ma-maaf," Rika tersenyum kaku dengan tangan masih berada di wajah Xanxus.

Xanxus mendesis dan melepaskan tangan Rika dari wajahnya, lalu menatap gadis itu tajam. Rika hanya bisa meminta maaf sambil membungkukkan badannya beberapa kali yang hanya dijawab dengan dengusan oleh Xanxus.

"Xan-Xanxus," Rika memanggil Xanxus dengan suara pelan, membuat Xanxus menatapnya. "alasan aku tidak melakukannya…," Rika melanjutkan dengan suara pelan.

Xanxus menatap Rika dengan serius, sedangkan Rika menagangkat wajahnya yang tadi tertunduk.

' _Imut_ ,' batin Xanxus tanpa sadar saat melihat pipi Rika yang sedikit memerah dan mata jernihnya yang berkaca-kaca. Perempuan yang biasanya terlihat seperti seorang _lady_ itu kini terlihat seperti gadis remaja yang manis.Sesaat kemudian, dia berusaha menghilangkan pikiran itu.

"Itu karena…," Rika kembali berusaha melanjutkannya.

"Rika-nee, maaf sepertinya aku harus pulang!"

Tiba-tiba Miyuki muncul dari balik tembok, membuat Rika menghentikan kata-katanya dan langsung menjauh dari Xanxus secara spontan.

"Yuki-chan, ada apa?" tanya Rika dengan ekspresi normalnya.

"Aku janji untuk memasak makan malam hari ini pada Kyo-nii dan aku belum belanja bahan masakan. Aku tidak mau membuat Kyo-nii kesal karena terlambat menyiapkan makan malam," jawab Miyuki.

"A-ah, kalau begitu tunggu sebentar, akan kubawakan beberapa makanan untukmu dan Kyoya-kun yang dibuat Reiko. Dia memasak terlalu banyak," ucap Rika sambil tersenyum dan berjalan menuju dapur dengan cepat yang dibalas anggukan oleh Miyuki.

Setelah Rika pergi, Xanxus dan Miyuki hanya berdua dalam diam.

"Ne, Xanxus-san,"

Xanxus melihat ke arah Miyuki yang sedang menatapnya. Dahinya sedikit berkerut karena dia sama sekali tidak merasakan gadis itu bergerak dan sekarang gadis itu berada di jarak yang lebih dekat dibanding sebelumnya. Sekarang Miyuki menatapnya dengan senyum yang lebih ceria dibandingkan sebelumnya.

"Jangan kira aku akan membiarkanmu macam-macam pada Rika-nee," ucap Miyuki dengan nada ceria, tetapi ada sebuah kilat di matanya.

Xanxus menatap Miyuki dengan kedua alis terangkat. Dia merasakan aura dan sikap gadis di hadapannya berubah jauh dengan sebelumnya. Senyum ceria gadis itu sedikit mirip dengan salah satu bawahannya yang psikopat.

"Yuki-chan, ini," tiba-tiba Rika muncul membawa sebuah kantung plastik.

"Terima kasih, Rika-nee!" Miyuki mengambil kantung yang diberikan Rika dengan riang dan agak kekanakan, berbeda dengan sikapnya sesaat yang lalu. "Rika-nee sepertinya aku tidak bisa ke sini untuk sementara karena aku akan sedikit sibuk selama beberapa hari ke depan," ucap Miyuki dengan ekspresi menyayangkan.

"Sayang sekali," Rika tersenyum memaklumi mendengar kata-kata Miyuki.

"Maka dari itu, Rika-nee, tolong hati-hati dengan laki-laki mesum. Walaupun Takehima-san sudah pergi, masih ada laki-laki lain," ucap Miyuki sambil menunjukkan senyum ceria, membuat Rika tersenyum bingung tapi tetap menganggukkan kepalanya dan Xanxus mengerutkan dahinya dan menatap Miyuki tajam yang sayangnya tidak dihiraukan. "kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, sampai bertemu lagi," ucap Miyuki cepat sambil melambaikan tanganya pada Rika dan membuka pintu.

"Ya, sampai bertemu lagi. Hati-hati, Yuki-chan," ucap Rika sambil membalas lambaian tangan Miyuki hingga Miyuki menutup pintu ruang depan.

Begitu Miyuki pergi dari ruangan itu, sesaat Rika dan Xanxus terdiam.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan melanjutkan membetulkan senjatamu," ucap Rika sambil tersenyum pada Xanxus, seakan tidak ada kejadian apapun sebelumnya.

Begitu Rika pergi dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan Xanxus seorang diri, Xanxus hanya bisa menghela napas kasar dan mengacak rambutnya.

"Apa yang kulakukan?" gumamnya kasar sebelum memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya.

XXXXX

Rika membuka matanya perlahan. Dia melemparkan pandangannya ke arah jendela yang tertutup dan melihat langit yang masih gelap. Dia bangun dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Matanya tertuju pada sepasang pistol di samping tempat tidurnya yang sudah selesai dia betulkan. Lebih cepat dari perkiraan karena Miyuki membantunya.

Tangannya terangkat, menyentuh pistol itu. Pikirannya melayang pada si pemilik pistol yang sudah menolongnya beberapa kali. Baik saat mereka pertama kali bertemu, maupun siang tadi. Karena kondisi tubuhnya yang lemah, dia tidak pernah keluar dari rumah itu. Berada di luar beberapa saat saja sudah membuat kondisi tubuhnya memburuk.

Lupakan Takeshima, karena pria itu kebetulan bertemu dengan Rika saat mobilnya tersasar dan malah menemukan rumah Rika. Bahkan, sejak pertama bertemu dia sudah bersikap menyebalkan.

Tapi, dia berbeda. Berbeda dengan Kyoya maupun Takeshima, bahkan saat mereka pertama bertemu. Biasanya orang yang menolong dan membantunya hanya Yamada, Reiko dan terkadang Miyuki jika dia sedang berlibur.

Baru pertama kali dia benar-benar bersentuhan dengan laki-laki. Mengingat tangan dan tubuh besar laki-laki itu, juga hangat tubuhnya. Ya, entah kenapa tubuh laki-laki itu selalu terasa hangat. Tubuh Rika yang mudah melemah dan menjadi dingin dapat dengan jelas merasakan hangat tubuhnya.

"Aduh, aku seperti orang mesum," gumam Rika malu sambil menyentuh pipinya yang terasa panas menyadari pikirannya sangat tidak pantas untuk seoranglady.

Rika tidak pernah merasakan hal itu sebelumnya. Walaupun dia bersikap berani kemarin, bukan berarti dia terbiasa dengan hal seperti itu. Walau dia terlibat dengan mafia, bukan berarti dia terbiasa dengan laki-laki dan hal berbau romansa. Hal seperti itu hanya dia ketahui dari buku.

Laki-laki yang memiliki wajah yang selalu memiliki kerutan di dahinya dan ekspresi masam. Wajah yang selalu terlihat marah dan tidak ramah. Tetapi, sikapnya pada Rika berbeda dengan semua deskripsi itu. Dia menolong Rika yang hampir terjatuh, menggendong dirinya yang pingsan, menyuruhnya istirahat walau tidak secara langsung. Meminjamkannya jaket. Pandangan Rika beralih pada sebuah jaket hitam yang tergantung di sebelah lemarinya dan tersenyum.

Rika tertawa kecil mengingat laki-laki itu. Pikirannya lalu melayang pada ekspresi orang itu saat mereka ada di taman kemarin pagi. Wajah orang itu terlihat kaget dengan apa yang Rika katakan. Rika memandang pistol di samping tempat tidurnya lembut dan mengambilnya.

"Aku tidak bohong lho, saat itu," bisiknya pelan dengan tatapan dan senyum lembut di wajahnya. "maaf. Sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi saja, karena kamu pasti akan pergi," ucapnya lirih sambil memeluk pistol di tangannya sedih.

XXXXX

Xanxus memperhatikan Rika yang sedang makan diam-diam. Wajah gadis itu terlihat pucat walau ekspresinya terlihat tenang, tidak menunjukkan dia sakit. Dia juga melihat Reiko menatap Rika dengan cemas. Gadis itu tidak terlihat sehat.

"Rika-sama-,"

"Aku mau ke taman," Rika memotong panggilan Reiko dengan senyum menenangkan.

"Ah," Reiko menghela napas pendek saat Rika berdiri dari kursinya dan menuju taman.

"Reiko, mana Rika-sama?" Yamada tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam ruang makan.

"Dia bilang mau ke taman, mungkin ingin mengambil udara segar? Sepertinya Rika-sama tidur larut,"

"Apa dia sudah minum obatnya?"

"Ya, sudah,"

"Baiklah, tolong perhatikan kondisinya. Sepertinya dia sedang tidak sehat, aku tidak mau kejadian seperti saat itu terulang lagi," kali ini Yamada berbicara dengan sangat serius dan nada tegas, membuat Reiko tegang sesaat.

"Baik," Reiko membalas ucapan Yamada dengan serius.

Xanxus hanya memperhatikan Yamada dan Reiko dengan dahi berkerut, merasa penasaran dengan percakapan mereka. Ada sebersit rasa khawatir di dadanya, mendengar percakapan dua pelayan Rika. Apakah penyakit Rika pernah hampir merenggut nyawanya?

Xanxus langsung berdiri dengan kasar dan meninggalkan ruangan itu dan pelayan Rika. Dia langsung mengenyahkan pikiran yang membuat perasaannya tidak enak dan tidak tenang itu. Xanxus akhirnya memutuskan untuk ke taman.

Xanxus berhenti tepat di depan pintu menuju taman, melihat Rika sedang duduk di bawah pohon besar dimana ada meja bundar berwarna putih dan empat kursi berwarna sama dengan meja itu. Dia memandang pohon sakura yang mulai mekar dengan ekspresi dan tatapan yang kosong, sedikit terkesan sedih. Membuatnya terlihat cantik dan indah, seperti lukisan.

Tapi pemandangan itu hanya bisa membuat Xanxus berhenti sesaat karena detik selanjutnya dia sudah berjalan cepat dengan jantung berdetak cepat dan menarik bahu Rika hingga membuat Rika tersentak kaget.

"Xanxus?" Rika menatap Xanxus yang terlihat sedikit tegang dengan tatapan bertanya.

Xanxus tersadar dari pikirannya dan membuang napas kasar. Untuk sesaat tadi, dia merasa Rika seperti akan menghilang dan membuatnya takut. Takut? Yang benar saja, dia adalah Xanxus, pemimpin Varia, sekaligus assassin terkuat yang ada. Apa yang membuatnya merasa takut?

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?"

Pikiran Xanxus teralihkan oleh tangan lembut yang menyentuh tangannya yang masih di pundak Rika. Xanxus melihat Rika menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir. Dia tidak menjawab apapun dan duduk di kursi di sebelah Rika.

Melihat ekspresi Xanxus yang sudah terlihat normal, Rika tersenyum maklum. Tidak lama kemudian Reiko datang dan mengantarkan secangkir kopi dan secangkir teh untuk Rika dan Xanxus. Mereka meminum minuman mereka dalam diam. Xanxus menatap Rika yang kembali menatap pohon sakura yang sedikit berguguran. Angin menerbangkan kelopak bunga dan satu kelopak jatuh di atas teh Rika.

"Ara, teh dengan kelopak bunga," Rika tersenyum sambil mengangkat cangkirnya dan menghirup aroma teh miliknya, terlihat elegan.

Lagi, Xanxus seperti tersihir melihat Rika. Saat Rika kembali meletakkan tehnya, tangan Xanxus terangkat, menyentuh helaian rambut Rika yang terbang karena angin. Rika mengangkat wajahnya hingga mata mereka bertatapan.

"Kau belum menjawabnya," ucap Xanxus sambil menatap mata Rika tajam, membuat Rika bingung. "pertanyaanku kemarin," tambahnya.

Rika terlihat membatu untuk sesaat sebelum dia menutup matanya. Begitu dia membuka matanya, dia menatap Xanxus.

"Aku sudah bilang sebelumnya, aku tidak pernah keluar dari rumah ini dan tidak punya banyak kenalan laki-laki karena tubuhku sudah lemah sejak lahir," Rika menghela napas sambil tersenyum kecil. "aku belum pernah merasakannya. Hal yang sangat diingankan oleh semua perempuan," lanjutnya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya pada pohon sakura.

"Apa?" Xanxus bertanya tanpa sadar melihat tatapan Rika yang terlihat…kesepian.

Rika kembali mengalihkan pandangannya untuk sesaat dan menatap Xanxus. Tatapan yang lembut, sangat lembut. Xanxus sangat yakin itu pertama kalinya seseorang memandangnya dengan pandangan seperti itu. Jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat.

"Jatuh cinta," ucap Rika dengan senyum yang sama lembutnya, tetapi mengandung sedikit kesedihan.

Angin kembali berhembus, seakan membawa kata-kata Rika dan untuk sesaat Xanxus merasakan jantungnya seperti berhenti berdetak. Tatapan dan senyum lembut Rika, serta kelopak bunga yang berterbangan. Rika berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan ke arah sebuah pohon sakura, diikuti oleh Xanxus.

"Dengan kondisiku, hal seperti itu hampir mustahil. Mencintai dan dicintai," ucap Rika sambil berhenti di hadapan pohon sakura. "hal seperti itu, walau hanya sekali ingin kulakukan pada orang yang juga mencintaiku," ucap Rika sambil meletakkan tangannya di pohon itu.

Xanxus memperhatikan punggung Rika yang terlihat kecil dan lemah. Xanxus mengernyitkan dahinya, merasakan keinginan untuk melindungi dan menjaga gadis itu secara tiba-tiba. Memiliki keinginan untuk memeluk tubuh rapuh itu ke dalam pelukannya dan menjaganya dari segala hal.

Xanxus berjalan ke arah Rika dan memegang bahunya, memutar tubuh gadis itu. Rika menatap wajah Xanxus dengan senyum dan tatapan sedih. Xanxus memegang dagu Rika dan mengangkatnya. Satu tangannya berada di punggung Rika, menarik Rika ke dalam pelukannya.

Ketika wajah Xanxus dan wajah Rika semakin dekat, Rika meletakkan tangannya di bibir Xanxus. Xanxus menggenggam tangan Rika dan menatap Rika yang menggelengkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi sedih. Rika melepaskan dirinya dari Xanxus.

"Aku sudah selesai memperbaiki senjatamu," Rika menatap Xanxus dengan ekspresi serius.

Xanxus sedikit melebarkan matanya, sangat mengerti arti dari kata-kata Rika.

"Kamu adalah pemimpin dari assassin terkuat, Varia. Banyak orang yang takut dan menghormatimu. Kamu adalah orang yang hebat dan banyak yang orang yang membutuhkanmu. Kamu harus kembali," ucap Rika sambil berjalan pelan mengelilingi taman.

"Kenapa kamu berpura-pura kuat?" Xanxus sedikit terkejut mendengar kata-katanya sendiri.

Melihat punggung kecil itu menanggung beban sebagai seorang pembuat senjata di tempat terpencil dan sepi seperti itu. Jika ditambah dengan kejadian kemarin dan dia sering mengalaminya, sebagai seorang perempuan yang fisiknya tidak sehat, bagaimana dia bisa menanggung semua itu?

"Seharusnya, kamu yang paling tahu hal ini, 'Kita' tidak hidup di 'dunia' yang baik," Rika membalikkan tubuhnya lagi menghadap Xanxus sambil tersenyum dengan yakin.

Ya, tentu saja Xanxus sadar. Menjadi pembuat senjata sekalipun, terlibat di dunia mafia bukanlah hal yang mudah.

"Setidaknya, kau bisa meminta bantuan dari Vongola," Xanxus mulai tidak mengerti kenapa dia mengatakan seperti itu.

"Aku Rika Miyazawa, satu-satunya penerus keluarga Miyazawa. Aku sendiri yang akan melindungi keluargaku dan diriku sendiri. Timoteo-jii-chan mau menerimaku ke dalam keluarganya saja, itu sudah lebih dari cukup," ucap Rika dengan tegas dan tatapan penuh percaya diri.

Xanxus menatap gadis dihadapannya yang terlihat begitu berwibawa tetapi lembut, dengan keanggunan dan harga diri yang tinggi. Sebelumnya, dia mungkin berpikir Rika seperti nona-nona yang ada di setiap pesta mafia. Nona dengan harga diri dan keanggunan, tetapi hanya bisa dilindungi.

Rika berusaha melindungi keluarganya dan dirinya dengan caranya sendiri. Xanxus merasa Rika begitu berkilau, begitu bercahaya. Untuk dirinya yang selalu berada di kegelapan, di dunia yang hitam pekat, Rika terlalu suci. Dia memang terlibat dengan dunia mafia, tapi dia belum terkotori.

"Ukh…uhuk…uhuk,"

Xanxus tersadar dari lamunannya begitu mendengar suara batuk Rika. Dia mengangkat pandangannya dan melihat Rika yang sedang menutup mulutnya, sedikit membungkuk, membuat Xanxus mendekatinya.

PLAK

Saat tangan Xanxus berniat menyentuh Rika, Rika menampiknya.

"Maaf, sepertinya saya harus istirahat," ucap Rika sambil tersenyum kepada Xanxus dengan wajah pucat. "selanjutnya kita bertemu, saya akan mengembalikan senjata anda, Xanxus-san," Rika membungkukkan tubuhnya sesaat sebelum pergi dari tempat itu, membuat Xanxus membatu di tempat.

Begitu Rika sudah masuk ke rumah, Xanxus menghela napas kasar dan mengacak rambutnya. Kata-kata dan cara Rika memanggilnya barusan membuat Xanxus merasakan dadanya sakit. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menusuknya. Dia tahu kalau mereka akan berpisah, lalu kenapa dia merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya?

Xanxus melihat jendela kamar Rika yang terbuka dari tempatnya berdiri. Besok, dia akan kembali ke Italia. Besok, dia akan pulang. Xanxus mengalihkan pandangannya dan masuk ke dalam rumah itu.

XXXXX

"Ukh, uhuk…uhuk," Rika menutup pintu kamarnya dengan napas sedikit tersenggal.

Tangannya berada di mulut, berusaha meredam suara batuknya. Tiba-tiba dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang keluar dari mulutnya dan rasanya seperti besi. Rika melihat telapak tangannya yang berwarna merah dan mengernyit.

"Aku akan membuat Yamada-san dan Reiko khawatir kalau begini," gumamnya sambil menghembuskan napas.

Batuk dengan darah seperti itu bukan pertama kali dia alami. Hal seperti itu pernah terjadi beberapa kali sebelumnya.

Rika berjalan menuju kamar mandi, berniat mencuci darah di tangan dan mulutnya ketika pandangannya menggelap.

 _To be contiue…_

XXXXX

Dikarenakan Sacchan menjaga setiap chapter agar tidak lebih dari 5000k, maka chapter ini dan chapter depan Sacchan potong, jadi STHL ini akan tamat di chapter depan~ #digebukkarenaPHP

Mohon maaf untuk readers yang sudah menantikan ending mereka .' (Sacchan kebiasaan nulis panjang-panjang sih….)

Untuk LSIA akan Sacchan update dua minggu lagi dikarenakan sudah masuk sekolah dan tugas mulai bermunculan kayak jamur -_-"

Btw, karena ada beberapa request, diantaranya **Zee Cielova** dan **Hikage Natsuhimiko** yang mau tahu gimana Miyuki masuk Varia, mungkin Sacchan akan masukin satu chapter tambahan di akhir. Terutama Hika-san yang secara nggak langsung ikut andil dalam pembuatan karakter Miyu~ :)

So, please R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Akira Amano

Note : Ini adalah cerita ketika Xanxus pertama kali bertemu dengan Rika di Namimori beberapa bulan setelah kejadian Rainbow Arc selesai.

 **Caeliayuuki :** Wah, makasih Yuuki-chan sudah mau mereview lagi! Untuk penyakit Rika-nee akan dibahas beberapa chapter kedepan di LSIA. Sacchan yakin, Yuuki-chan pasti nggak bisa nebak~ Tenang aja, di LSIA kan kondisi Rika-nee sudah semakin membaik! Untuk chapter LSIA mungkin baru bisa Sacchan update senin depan, tapi Sacchan nggak yakin…-_-'

 **Hikage Natsuhimiko:** Hika-san, Sacchan nggak bisa berhenti senyum, ketawa dan seneng baca komen mu itu! Btw, Sacchan emang mau jadi novelis dengan bantuan epupu Sacchan yang selalu berperan menjadi editor yang super kritis, untung _feel_ -nya kerasa :) itu suara burung si Hibird di rekam sama Miyuki, biasa saudara, sama-sama jadiin Hibird ringtone HP. Ah, Hika-san, namanya juga Miyuki mengidap siscon akut, bahkan Miyuki menjadikan Rika sebagai panutan untuk mengubah dirinya menjadi kuat, dari 'Miyu' menjadi 'Yuki' :) . Iya, itu maid emang sengaja Sacchan bikin kayak cewek yang hobi fansgirling klo berhubungan sama romance, maklum, namanya juga maid cewek di tempat terpencil, hobinya baca novel roman picisan XP. Untuk keadaan di Varia, ra-ha-si-a~ untuk Reborn, yah, silahkan lihat komentar Miyuki terhadap latihan Reborn nanti, dan Fon nggak ngajarin Miyuki, dia 'Master' nya Ririn~ Tapi untuk omake sepertinya akan lama update, paling cepet akhir bulan ini, paling lama ya bulan depan…

 **Cocoa2795:** Happy atau enggak, silahkan baca di chapter terakhir ini! 

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Stronger Than Her Look**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Xanxus-sama, mohon maaf, kondisi Rika-sama masih kurang sehat sehingga tidak bisa menemani anda makan malam," ucap Reiko sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

Xanxus tidak memberikan respon dan memulai makan malamnya walau hanya beberapa suap karena dia tidak berselera makan. Sejak siang tadi, Rika tidak ikut makan siang bersamanya. Siang tadi, Xanxus juga melihat wajah Reiko yang terlihat panik dan tegang sambil bolak-balik dari dapur dan kamar Rika.

Wajahnya memang menunjukkan ketidak pedulian, tetapi dia sangat penasaran dengan kondisi Rika sekarang. Bahkan, Yamada tidak terlihat dimanapun sejak tadi. Hari semakin larut, tetapi Xanxus tidak bisa tidur. Dia berjalan menuju jendela dan memandang bulan di langit.

" _selanjutnya kita bertemu, saya akan mengembalikan senjata anda, Xanxus-san,"_

Xanxus mengabaikan rasa sakit di dadanya setiap dia mengingat kejadian siang tadi. Sikap Rika yang kembali formal menunjukkan kalau dia menarik batasan di antara mereka.

Sejak awal dia tiba di sini, bukankah dia memang ingin senjatanya cepat selesai? Lalu kenapa pergi dari tempat itu sekarang terasa berat? Pikiran Xanxus teralihkan ketika mendengar suara pintu ditutup.

"Reiko, bagaimana keadaan Rika-sama?"

"Ah, tubuhnya masih panas walaupun tidak sepanas siang tadi dan batuk darahnya sudah berhenti, tapi…,"

"Ada apa?"

"Rika-sama belum sadarkan diri sejak pingsan siang tadi,"

"Hmm, mungkin itu pengaruh obat yang kita berikan. Sebaiknya, kita biarkan Rika-sama beristirahat dulu malam ini. Kalau besok kondisinya masih parah, kita panggil dokter Shamal. Besok aku akan pergi menemui seseorang dari Vongola, kalau besok kondisinya masih parah, panggil dokter Shamal. Mungkin dokter Shamal akan sedikit lama datang karena sedang di Italia, tapi itu lebih baik karena tidak ada dokter manapun yang bisa menangani penyakit Rika-sama."

"Baik, Yamada-san,"

Tidak lama setelah mendengar percakapan itu, Xanxus mendengar mereka berdua menuruni tangga. Perasaannya tidak enak mendengar percakapan pelayan Rika. Pingsan? Batuk darah?

Begitu tidak mendengar suara lagi dia keluar dari kamarnya dan masuk ke dalam kamar Rika. pemandangan di hadapannya membuat dadanya sakit. Rika dengan wajah dan bibir seputih kapas terbaring lemah dan tidak berdaya. Xanxus mendekati Rika dan duduk di kursi yang ada di samping tempat tidurnya.

Pandangan Xanxus terjatuh pada sebuah kain dengan noda merah. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat saat sadar bahwa yang ada pada kain itu adalah darah. Tangannya terangakat, menyentuh dahi Rika yang terasa panas. Berbaga pertanyaan melintas di benak Xanxus. Apakah kejadian tadi siang menyebabkan hal ini? Apakah salahnya?

Xanxus terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya, tidak menyadari sepasang mata berwarna cokelat itu membuka kelopak matanya dan menatap wajahnya yang terlihat menyesal. Tangan Rika terangkat menyentuh wajah Xanxus, membuat Xanxus tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Khuhuhu, itu bukan wajah seorang pemimpin, Xanxus," Rika berkata lemah sambil mengelus pipi Xanxus.

Xanxus menatap senyum lembut yang Rika berikan walau terlihat lemah. Cahaya dari kamar itu hanya berasal dari cahaya bulan yang masuk dari jendela, membuat wajah pucat itu terlihat semakin transparan, seakan mau menghilang dari dunia ini.

"Jangan berwajah seperti itu," kali ini Rika kembali berkata dengan suara lemah, mengelus wajah Xanxus, menelusuri bekas luka di wajah itu dengan lembut.

"Rika," Xanxus menggumam sambil menggenggam satu tangan Rika yang tergeletak di sampingnya.

"Ara, ini pertama kalinya kamu menyebut namaku," ucap Rika dengan senyumnya.

Xanxus memejamkan matanya, membiarkan tangan lembut Rika menelusuri wajahnya. Membiarkan malaikatnya menyentuhnya. Tangan kecil itu berhasil menghilangkan semua perasaan tidak enaknya. Tangan lembut sang malaikat.

"Andaikan aku lebih kuat, aku bisa berada di sisimu," gumam Rika lemah sebelum matanya kembali tertutup.

Xanxus kembali merasakan jantungnya berhenti berdetak saat tangan lembut itu terjatuh ke atas kasur. Namun, melihat dada Rika yang naik-turun secara teratur, dia sadar Rika kembali tertidur.

"Mengigau ya?" Xanxus menghela napas kasar sambil melihat sosok yang sedang berbaring di hadapannya.

Xanxus menatap wajah yang sekarang terlihat tertidur dengan tenang itu dengan lembut. Dia mengelus pipi Rika dengan lembut.

"Seharusnya perasaan ini untuk orang lemah," Xanxus menggumam.

Tapi dia merasakannya. Jatuh cinta pada Rika. Xanxus menghela napas pelan, mengakui perasaannya.

" _Kamu adalah pemimpin dari assassin terkuat, Varia. Banyak orang yang takut dan menghormatimu. Kamu adalah orang yang hebat dan banyak yang orang yang membutuhkanmu. Kamu harus kembali,"_

Ya, seharusnya itu adalah perasaan orang yang lemah. Tapi, dia merasakannya dan dia mengakuinya.

Xanxus terus menatap Rika yang tertidur lelap hingga pagi menjelang.

XXXXX

"Xanxus-san, senjata anda sudah selesai diperbaiki," ucap Rika sambil memeberikan sebuah kotak dari kayu dengan ukiran.

Pagi itu Rika tidak sarapan bersama Xanxus karena Reiko melarangnya walaupun demamnya sudah turun, jadi Rika memberikan senjata Xanxus setelah waktu sarapan di taman.

"dan ini juga, terima kasih," ucap Rika sambil memberikan jaket Xanxus yang terlipat rapih.

Xanxus menerima barang-barang itu dalam diam. Mereka saling memandang satu sama lain selama beberapa saat.

"Aku akan pergi siang ini,"

"Ya,"

Rika menatap Xanxus dengan tatapan yang tidak terbaca. Walaupun tersenyum, senyumnya terasa berbeda dengan senyum yang selama ini dia berikan.

"Saya tidak tahu bisa mengantar kepergian anda atau tidak, karena itu mungkin sebaiknya saya mengucapkan salam perpisahan saat ini juga," Rika sedikit menundukkan kepalanya sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya. "selamat tinggal, Xanxus-san,"

Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Rika mengatakan beberapa hal. Mungkin beberapa salam perpisahan, tetapi Xanxus tidak mendengarnya. Hal terakhir yang dia dengar dari Rika adalah salam perpisahan darinya. Sesuatu seperti diambil dari dirinya.

Salam yang diberikannya barusan, benar-benar menegaskan batasan mereka. Berbagai pertanyaan mulai berkecamuk di pikiran Xanxus. Apakah yang terjadi semalam hanyalah mimpi? Apakah Rika tidak mengingatnya?

Saat tersadar, dia sudah berdiri di taman seorang diri. Xanxus menundukkan kepalanya, memperhatikan bayangan pohon tempatnya berdiri, lalu menatap ke langit, sedikit menyipitkan matanya, menatap matahari.

Bagaikan dirinya dan Rika. Dia adalah assassin, pembunuh. Dirinya sangat kotor, bahkan hatinya dipenuhi oleh kebencian dan kemarahan. Dia selalu ada di kegelapan. Sedangkan Rika terlalu suci, terlalu berkilau untuk dirinya. Xanxus memejamkan matanya beberapa saat sebelum kembali ke kamarnya.

XXXXX

"Rika-sama, saya akan pergi membeli barang-barang yang habis,"

"Baiklah, hati-hati,"

Setelah membungkukkan badannya pada Rika, Reiko keluar dari kamar Rika membawa gelas yang sudah kosong.

Rika duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya dengan tatapan mengarah ke langit. Pandangannya beralih pada jam dindingnya. Sudah waktunya.

Terdengar suara pintu kamar ditutup tidak jauh dari kamar Rika. setelah itu, terdengar suara langkah kaki berhenti di depan kamar Rika.

Rika memejamkan matanya erat sambil menekan dadanya yang terasa sakit dengan kedua tangannya. Dia menggigit bibirnya, berusaha menghilangkan rasa panas di matanya.

"Rika,"

Rika tersentak kaget mendengar suara berat laki-laki itu, tidak menyangka Xanxus akan memanggil namanya.

"Aku akan kembali ke Italia sekarang," Xanxus menghentikan kata-katanya untuk beberapa saat. "selamat tinggal," lanjutnya.

Sekarang, Rika hanya bisa menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, berusaha meredam isakannya. Air matanya sudah mengaburkan penglihatannya, membasahi pangkuannya. Dia hanya bisa terisak mendengar suara langkah Xanxus yang semakin menjauh.

' _Tidak, aku tidak boleh lemah! Akulah yang memberi batasan, akulah yang menarik diri, aku tidak berhak bersikap seperti ini! Aku tidak boleh lemah!'_ Rika membatin.

Berulang kali dia mengulang kata-kata 'aku tidak boleh lemah' di dalam hati. Dia berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya dan menatap taman tempat mereka pertama bertemu. Dia memejamkan matanya, lalu membukanya kembali. Air matanya sudah berhenti dan juga isakannya.

Dia menatap taman itu dan membulatkan tekadnya untuk tidak terlihat lemah walaupun hatinya sedih dan terasa sakit. Dirinyalah yang menopang dan menjaga rumah dan keluarga itu. Menjaga nama Miyazawa. Dia yang menjaga rumah itu, nama 'Miyazawa', juga Yamada dan Reiko. Dia tidak boleh lemah.

TOK TOK

Setelah Rika mencuci wajahnya, dia mendengar suara pintu rumahnya di ketuk. Mengingat Yamada dan Reiko tidak mungkin mengetuk pintu rumah itu, dia mengira itu adalah Miyuki dan segera turun untuk membukakan pintu.

"Rika sayang, aku datang menemuimu,"

Begitu Rika membuka pintu, dia melihat Takeshima berdiri dengan senyum licik.

"Ap-,"

Rika tidak sempat berkata apapun karena Takeshima langsung memegang pergelangan tangan Rika.

"Tidak kusangka kesempatanku akan datang secepat ini. Aku sudah mengamati sejak kemarin dan menunggu hingga kamu sendirian di rumah. Kelihatannya pacarmu itu sudah kembali ke tempatnya ya? Bagaimana kalau aku menghiburmu? Sepertinya para pelayanmu itu tidak akan kembali dalam waktu dekat," ucap Takeshima dengan seringai licik.

XXXXX

Xanxus berjalan dengan pelan sambil menatap kotak senjata yang dibawanya. Barang-barangnya akan dikirimkan oleh pelayan Rika nanti, jadi dia tidak perlu membawa barang.

Sepanjang perjalanan yang dia rasakan adalah perasaan berat dan kehilangan. Dia ingin melihat wajah Rika, melihat Rika yang berkilauan, melihat malaikatnya. Xanxus menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap kotak yang di pegangnya. Sejak Rika memberikannya, dia belum membuka kotak itu walau sekedar melihat isinya.

Xanxus membuka kotak kayu itu dan melihat diatas kedua pistolnya ada selembar kertas berwarna cokelat lembut. Xanxus mengambil surat itu dan membaca surat dengan tulisan tangan yang rapih dan indah itu.

 _Untuk Tuan Xanxus_

 _Xanxus, saat kamu baca surat ini mungkin kamu sudah di Italia atau di pesawat, setidaknya mungkin kamu sudah tidak berada di Jepang.._

 _Maaf, aku tahu kata-kataku egois dan menyakiti perasaanmu. Tapi aku yakin, perasaanmu hanya akan bertahan sementara. Aku hanya perempuan yang tidak memiliki apapun dan tidak akan bisa berdiri di sampingmu. Pada akhirnya, aku hanya akan menjadi beban jika berada di sampingmu. Maaf, aku menyakiti perasaanmu, dan terima kasih karena selalu ada saat aku sedang kesulitan dan menolongku._

 _Rika Miyazawa_

Xanxus melihat di akhir surat tulisannya sedikit tidak rapih dan ada beberapa noda seperti air juga sedikit bercak kecoklatan. Kelihatannya Rika menuliskannya saat kondisi tubuhnya sedang tidak sehat.

Melihat bagaimana surat itu membuat Xanxus menggeram pelan. Dia memejamkan matanya untuk beberapa saat, mengingat bagaimana gadis itu tersenyum, bagaimana dia selalu terlihat bersinar, bagaimana dia menatap dirinya, bagaimana dia memanggil namanya…

Tanpa sadar dia mengeratkan pegangannya pada kertas itu dan membuat kertas itu lecek. Begitu tersadar dia segera melipat kertas itu, dan menemukan sebaris kalimat di belakang kertas itu.

 _p.s_

 _Kamu ingat saat kita di taman melihat matahari terbit? Kata-kataku itu sungguhan lho._

Xanxus terdiam selama beberapa saat setelah membaca suraat itu, lalu memasukkannya ke kantung jaketnya. Dia membalikkan badannya dan berlari menuju sebuah rumah bercat putih. Rumah sang malaikat.

XXXXX

"Lepaskan!"

Rika berusaha memberontak dari genggaman tangan Takeshima yang sangan kencang dan membuat pergelangan tangannya sakit, tetapi dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang lemah hal itu sangat tidak memungkinkan.

"Rika sayang, kamu semakin terlihat manis jika berontak seperti ini dengan kekuatanmu yang hanya seperti ini," ucap Takeshima dengan seringai melihat wajah Rika yang menahan sakit.

"Hmm? Matamu merah, apa laki-laki itu yang membuatmu seperti ini?" Takeshima mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan menyentuh wajah Rika. "sudah kukira, laki-laki menyeramkan itu memang tidak pantas untukmu. Kamu terlalu baik dan lembut untuk orang berpenampilan menyeramkan seperti dia," ucap Takeshima sambil mengelus pipi Rika, membuat Rika mengernyit tidak suka.

"Ini bukan salah Xanxus, kamu tidak boleh menjelek-jelekkannya seperti itu," ucap Rika dengan tegas dan membalas tatapan Takeshima.

"Masih membelanya? Kamu memang terlalu baik, Rika," ucap Takeshima.

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Takeshima menarik paksa Rika ke menuju ruang tengah. Rika yang kaget karena tiba-tiba ditarik tidak siap untuk memberontak dan hanya bisa mengikuti Takeshima.

Takeshima mendorong Rika ke atas sofa sehingga posisi Rika duduk di sofa. Takeshima yang masih belum melepas pergelangan tangan Rika membungkukkan badannya ke arah Rika. Rika berusaha menggerakkan pergelangan tangannya dan menatap pintu kaca yang terbuka, berusaha mencari celah untuk melarikan diri.

"Sudahlah, aku akan menghiburmu dan membuatmu melupakan laki-laki itu. bukankah aku jauh lebih baik dari laki-laki itu? Laki-laki itu terlihat menyeramkan, berurusan dengannya pasti tidak akan membawa hal bagus. Kalau dia membuatmu menangis, itu tandanya dia hanya laki-laki brengsek kan? Orang itu pasti tidak hanya membawa pengaruh buruk saja," ucap Takeshima sambil semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Rika secara perlahan.

BRAKK

XXXXX

Xanxus baru sampai di depan rumah Rika dan berjalan menuju pintu depan rumah itu ketika dia mendengar sebuah suara dari ruang tengah.

BRAKK

Ternyata suara keras tadi berasal dari Rika yang marah karena Takeshima menjelek-jelekkan Xanxus dsn membenturkan kepalanya kepada Takeshima dengan kencang dan mendorong laki-laki itu sekuat tenaga hingga membentur meja dan terduduk di lantai.

Xanxus yang mendengar suara itu melengakahkan kakinya menuju taman, berniat melihat penyebab suara kencang barusan.

"Tolong jangan menjelek-jelekkan Xanxus-san. Aku menangis karena salahku, dia sama sekali tidak salah. Dan Xanxus-san bukan orang seperti itu. Mungkin untukmu dia terlihat menyeramkan dan berbahaya, tapi dia sangat baik dan selalu menolongku,"

Xanxus menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar kata-kata Rika. Dia merasakan dadanya dipenuhi oleh suatu perasaan yang tidak pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya. Perasaan senang yang seakan membuat dadanya melambung. Tidak pernah menyangka Rika menganggapnya seperti itu.

"Dia jauh lebih baik dari laki-laki sepertimu, kamu tidak pantas menjelek-jelekkannya. Tolong jangan menjelek-jelekkan orang yang kusukai!" ucap Rika dengan tegas yang untuk sesaat membuat Takeshima takut.

Setelah rasa takutnya hilang, Takeshima langsung menjadi berang karena Rika berani melukainya. Dia langsung berdiri dan menerjang Rika, kali ini mendorong tubuh itu dengan lebih keras dan menindih tubuh Rika sambil menahan kedua tangan Rika di atas kepalanya dengan satu tangan.

"Beraninya kamu menyerangku! Akan kubuat kamu menyesal!" ucap Takeshima geram sambil menggenggam bagian bawah rok Rika dan merobeknya sampai bagian paha Rika.

"Hentikan!" Rika berusaha memberontak ketika Takeshima mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dan tangannya menyentuh pahanya.

"XANXUS!" tanpa sadar Rika meneriakkan nama Xanxus sekuat tenaga sambil memejamkan matanya.

BUGH

Tiba-tiba Rika merasakan berat yang menindih tubuhnya hilang. Dia membuka matanya perlahan dan melihat sebuah laki-laki bertubuh besar dengan mantel hitam berdiri di hadapannya.

"AAGH! Shakhiit!" Takeshima yang terkena hantaman Xanxus dan terpental menuju dekat pintu kaca langsung memegang hidungnya yang patah dan berdarah, membuat suaranya menjadi sengau.

"Xa-xanxus-san," Rika menggumam kecil sambil mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

Takeshima yang mengangkat pandangannya begitu merasakan aura membunuh yang sangat menusuk dari sosok yang berdiri tidak jauh dihadapannya hanya bisa membeku. Dalam sekejap wajahnya berubah warna menjadi seputih kapas karena takut dengan tatapan dan aura membunuh dari laki-laki di hadapannya.

Xanxus melihat rok Rika yang tersobek hingga paha dengan tajam dan pergelangan tangan Rika yang terlihat berwarna merah kemerahan. Rahangnya semakin mengeras dan tatapannya semakin tajam ketika dia kembali menatap Takeshima sambil mengeluarkan pistolnya dengan cepat, membuat Takeshima hanya bisa diam ketakutan di tempat sambil gemetar.

"Xanxus-san, jangan,"

Xanxus merasakan tangan yang lembut menyentuh lengannya yang memegang pistol. Dia melihat Rika sambil mengernyitkan dahinya seakan tidak setuju dengan Rika.

"Biar aku yang menyelesaikan masalahku," Rika menatap Xanxus sambil tersenyum. Melihat senyum Rika membuat Xanxus menyimpan kembali pistolnya sambil mendecih.

"Takeshima-san, tolong jangan pernah datang dan menemui saya lagi. Kalau anda datang lagi, selanjutnya tidak akan ada 'lain kali'. Apakah anda mengerti?" Rika menatap Takeshima dengan tatapan tajam dan nada tegas.

Takeshima hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa mengatakan apapun sambil memegang hidungnya.

"Kalau begitu, anda hanya punya waktu lima detik untuk pergi dari rumah ini sebelum…,"

BRAK

Takeshima langsung pergi sebelum Rika menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Rika langsung menghela napas lega ketika Takeshima keluar dari pintu kaca menuju halaman. Kepalanya kembali menjadi pusing dan sakit yang sejak tadi ditahannya mulai kembali terasa. Tubuhnya kehilangan tenaga ketika dia merasakan sepasang tangan yang kokoh menahan bahunya.

Rika yang sudah sangat mengenal sepasang tangan kokoh itu merasakan hatinya berdesir ketika merasakan tubuh besar Xanxus tepat di belakang tubuhnya. Dia menundukkan kepalanya sesaat, berusaha menetapkan perasaannya sebelum mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Xanxus.

"Ah, Xanxus-san, terima kasih atas bantuannya tadi. Maaf, jadi melihat hal yang tidak enak," ucap Rika sambil tersenyum dan berusaha berdiri tanpa bertumpu pada Xanxus sambil menjauhkan tubuhnya.

"Saya sudah tidak apa-ap-," Rika tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena apa yang dilakukan Xanxus selanjutnya membuatnya berhenti.

"EH? Xan-xanxus-san?" Rika hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya ketika Xanxus langsung menggendongnya dengan _bridal_ _style_ dan membawanya menuju kamar Rika.

"Saya sudah tidak apa-apa, tidak perlu-,"

"Diam,"

Mendengar nada bicara Xanxus dan tatapan tegasnya, Rika mengurungkan diri untuk berdebat hanya diam sambil berusaha menghilangkan sakit di kepala dan dadanya.

Begitu sampai di kamar Rika, Xanxus menyuruh Rika untuk mengganti bajunya dan keluar dari kamar Rika untuk mengambil segelas air dari dapur dan baskom berisi air es. Begitu Xanxus kembali, Rika sudah duduk di kasurnya memakai piyama berwarna cokelat lembut.

Xanxus memberikan gelas berisi air yang dibawanya kepada Rika dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur Rika sambil meletakkan baskom berisi air es di atas meja kecil di samping kasur Rika. Rika menggumamkan terima kasih sambil tersenyum dan meminum obat yang selalu ada di laci meja kecilnya.

Begitu selesai meminum obatnya dan meletakkan gelas airnya yang sudah kosong, Xanxus mengambil kain dari dalam baskom dan memeras airnya lalu mengompres dahi Rika yang terlihat memerah.

"A-ah, saya bisa melakukannya sendiri Xanxus-san," ucap Rika sambil sedikit meringis, merasakan perih ketika kain dingin itu menyentuh dahinya dan mengangkat tangannya, berniat mengambil kain dari tangan Xanxus.

Xanxus menghalau tangan Rika dan memegang lengan gadis itu. Matanya menatap mata Rika yang masih terllihat merah dan sedikit sembap. Melihat Xanxus menatapnya dari jarak sedekat itu membuat Rika memalingkan wajahnya.

"Berhenti menggunakan bahasa seperti itu dan memanggilku seperti itu,"

Rika hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangannya, berusaha menghindari tatapan mata Xanxus. Dia mengabaikan sakit di tubuhnya karena sekarang dia merasakan hatinya lebih sakit mendengar nada suara Xanxus yang terdengar marah dan kecewa.

"Ah, apa anda kembali untuk mengambil sesuatu yang tertinggal?" Rika kembali mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum, mengabaikan perkataan Xanxus. "Maaf seharusnya anda bisa kembali-,"

"Berhenti berbicara seperti itu," ucap Xanxus setengah mendesis mendengar cara bicara dan kata-kata Rika.

Xanxus menatap Rika dengan tajam tanpa melepasan pegangannya pada lengan Rika. Dia bisa melihat memar di pergelangan tangan Rika dan berhati-hati memegang lengan kecil dan rapuh itu agar tidak menyakitinya.

Senyum Rika memudar melihat tatapan tajam Xanxus. Dia sedikit menundukkan wajahnya sebelum membuka mulutnya.

"Kenapa kamu kembali? Seharusnya kamu kan kembali ke Italia," gumam Rika dengan suara lirih.

"Dan membiarkan Sampah tadi melakukan sesuatu padamu?" Xanxus membalas perkataan Rika dengan cepat dan tajam.

"Aku bisa mengatasi semuanya sendiri," ucap Rika sambil menatap mata Xanxus dengan tegas.

Bruk

Xanxus mendorong Rika dan dalam satu gerakan dia sudah berada di atas Rika dan menahan kedua tangan Rika di kedua sisi kepalanya. Rika yang kaget hanya bisa melebarkan matanya terkejut dengan perbuatan Xanxus.

"Oh? Dan, bagaimana caranya tubuh kecilmu yang lemah ini bisa melakukannya? Kau bahkan tidak bisa melepaskan diri dariku," ucap Xanxus dengan tatapan tajam pada Rika yang berada di bawahnya.

"Ukh," Rika hanya bisa meringis menahan sakit karena Xanxus yang terbawa emosi tidak sengaja memegang pergelangan tangan Rika yang memar.

Xanxus yang melihat ekspresi kesakitan Rika langsung tersadar dan kembali ke posisinya semula dan mengambil kain yang tadi terjatuh di kasur dan mengompres pergelangan tangan Rika yang memerah. Rika yang tadi berada di posisi berbaring mengubah kembali posisinya menjadi duduk dan hanya bisa diam saat Xanxus mengompres pergelangan tangannya.

Rika yang melihat Xanxus begitu perhatian hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya, berusaha menekan rasa sakit di dadanya dan menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar.

Xanxus yang mengompres lengan Rika kembali merasakan amarah di dadanya. Dia menyesal membiarkan laki-laki tadi pergi. Seharusnya dia memberi laki-laki itu beberapa pukulan lagi, atau kalau perlu membunuhnya di tempat.

Di saat Xanxus sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, Rika memperhatikan Xanxus dengan pandangan yang mata yang lembut. Rika lalu tersadar dari lamunannya dan kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Xanxus, maafkan sikapku tadi, dan terima kasih sudah merawatku," ucap Rika dengan suaranya yang tulus dan tersenyum.

"Hn," Xanxus hanya menggumam tidak jelas sambil tetap merawat pergelangan tangan Rika.

Rika tidak menyadarinya, tetapi ekspresi wajah Xanxus menjadi sedikit lebih lembut ketika Rika kembali memanggil namanya tanpa formalitas.

"Kenapa kamu kembali ke sini? Bukankah seharusnya kamu kembali ke Italia?" setelah beberapa saat Rika kembali bertanya dengan nada yang lebih pelan.

Xanxus menghentikan kegiatannya dan mengembalikan kain yang dipegangnya ke dalam baskom. Dia lalu mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuh wajah Rika.

"Karena, kau menangis," ucap Xanxus dengan yakin sambil menyentuh mata Rika yang sedikit terlihat sembap.

"A-aku tidak menangis," Rika memalingkan wajahnya saat merasakan tangan Xanxus yang terasa dingin menyentuh matanya yang terasa sedikit panas.

Xanxus hanya menghela napas melihat sifat keras kepala Rika. Dia lalu memegang kedua pergelangan tangan Rika, membuat Rika kembali melihat ke arahnya.

"Padahal tadi kamu membelaku sampai seperti itu," ucap Xanxus sambil menyeringai, dan menatap dahi Rika yang masih sedikit memerah.

"A-ap-," Rika hanya bisa tergagap dengan ekspresi kaget dan wajah memerah mendengar perkataan Xanxus.

Xanxus yang melihat wajah Rika yang sudah memerah hanya bisa tersenyum geli. Dia lalu mengangkat kedua pergelangan tangan Rika yang memar dan mencium keduanya dengan lembut, membuat Rika merasakan jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat.

"Maaf, aku terlambat menolongmu," ucap Xanxus sambil melepaskan pergelangan tangan Rika.

Mendengar penyesalan dari kata-kata Xanxus membuat Rika kembali merasakan sakit di hatinya dan membuatnya kembali tersadar.

"Xanxus, kembalilah ke Italia," kali ini Rika mengatakannya dengan nada yang lebih lembut.

Xanxus menatap Rika dengan tajam yang hanya dibalas dengan senyum lembutnya yang biasa. Senyum lembutnya, tapi di mata Xanxus terlihat sangat sedih. Xanxus mengeraskan rahangnya, menahan rasa kesal dan sakit di dadanya.

"Berhentilah berpura-pura seperti itu. Berhenti tersenyum seperti itu," Xanxus menggeram pelan sambil menatap Rika dengan tajam.

Rika yang melihat Xanxus seperti itu menghela napas dan menatap Xanxus dengan tegas.

"Xanxus, aku serius. Aku tidak bisa pergi dari tempat ini," Rika mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap ke luar jendela. "kamu orang yang sangat baik, pasti banyak perempuan yang lebih baik dariku yang pantas untukmu," lanjut Rika sambil kembali menunjukkan senyumnya.

Sekali lagi, dalam satu gerakan Xanxus mendorong tubuh Rika, hanya saja kali ini dia menahan kedua tangan Rika dengan memegang lengannya agar tidak melukai gadis itu. Xanxus menggeram pelan, merasa marah dan sakit di hatinya saat mendengar Rika menyuruhnya mencari perempuan lain secara tidak langsung.

Kali ini Rika tidak terlihat terkejut dengan tindakan Xanxus. Dia hanya menatap Xanxus yang berada di atasnya dengan ekspresi yang tidak terbaca.

"Aku tidak sebaik ini pada perempuan lain!" Xanxus menggeram sambil menatap tajam manik berwarna cokelat yang tidak memancarkan kelembutan dan sinar seperti biasanya.

Rika hanya diam melihat Xanxus yang emosi seperti itu. Dia tidak memperlihatkan perubahan ekspresi walaupun dia merasakan perasaan bersalah melihat ekspresi Xanxus. Walaupun dia ingin menangis, walaupun dia ingin agar laki-laki itu tetap berada di sisinya, tapi hal itu tidak mungkin.

Walaupun Rika berusaha menjaga ekspresinya, tapi Xanxus dapat melihatnya. Sinar di mata gadis itu tidak lagi terang dan terlihat terluka, membuat ekspresi dan pandangan Xanxus melembut, tidak lagi terlihat tajam.

"Jangan tatap aku seperti itu," gumam Rika lemah sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Xanxus, masih berusaha menahan dirinya agar tidak menangis.

"Berhentilah berpura-pura seperti ini," gumam Xanxus lembut sambil mengelus pipi Rika, membuat Rika hampir tidak bisa menahan perasaannya.

"Aku sudah pernah bilang, 'Kita' tidak hidup di 'dunia' yang baik. Kalau aku bersikap lemah, aku tidak akan bisa melindungi keluargaku. Melindungi nama Miyazawa, Reiko dan Yamada-san," gumam Rika sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Kalau begitu aku yang akan melindunginya,"

Kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Xanxus, membuat laki-laki itu sedikit kaget dengan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya sendiri, tetapi dia tidak menyesalinya. Rika yang mendengar kata-kata Xanxus langsung menatap wajah Xanxus dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Aku akan melindunginya. Dirimu dan semua milikmu yang berharga," ucap Xanxus percaya diri.

"Ta-tapi kamu pemimpin Varia, terlalu sempurna untukku yang tidak punya apapun dan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Masih banyak perempuan-," Rika yang mulai merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapan Xanxus yang seakan menghujam dirinya mulai berusaha memberi alasan walaupun kata-katanya dipotong oleh Xanxus.

"Aku tidak butuh perempuan lain. Aku menginginkanmu. Aku mau kamu, Rika," ucap Xanxus serius, membuat Rika tidak bisa menahan rasa panas yang mulai menjalar di wajahnya.

"A-aku,"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menangis lagi," ucap Xanxus sambil mengelus wajah Rika lembut, membut Rika hampir tidak bisa lagi menahan matanya yang terasa panas.

"He-hentikan," Rika menggumam lirih sambil memegang tangan Xanxus yang berada di wajahnya dengan tangannya yang bebas.

"Kalau kamu benar-benar ingin aku pergi katakan, kamu membenciku dan ingin aku pergi dari sini," ucap Xanxus dengan tatapan serius.

Xanxus melihat wajah Rika yang terlihat kesulitan dan sedih mendengar perkataannya. Walau bicara dengan penuh kepercayaan diri, Xanxus berharap Rika tidak benar-benar mengatakannya. Jantungnya berdetak semakin keras dan dia merasakan ada sesuatu membebani dadanya saat melihat Rika mulai membuka mulutnya. Perasannya menjadi sangat tidak nyaman.

"A-aku…," Rika menundukkan kepalanya sambil bergumam dengan suara bergetar. Air mata mulai mengalir dari sisi wajahnya.

Xanxus merasakan mulutnya terasa kering ketika mendengar gadis itu berbicara dan air mata yang mulai mengaalir, berharap dia tidak mengatakannya. Tanpa sadar, pegangannya pada lengan dan wajah Rika sedikit mengerat.

"Aku…mana bisa...mengatakan hal itu, bodoh," lanjut Rika sambil mengeratkan pegangannya pada tangan Xanxus yang berada di wajahnya.

Xanxus menghela napas lega dan menatap Rika dengan pandangan lembut. Dia melepaskan pegangannya pada tangan Rika yang satu lagi, membuat Rika segera menghapus air matanya yang tidak berhenti mengalir dengan kedua punggung tangannya. Tetapi Xanxus segera memegang kembali kedua telapak tangan Rika, membuat Rika mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Xanxus.

Xanxus mengambil kesempatan dan mencium kedua mata Rika yang terasa panas, membuat air mata Rika berhenti mengalir. Rika yang kaget hanya bisa menatap Xanxus dengan wajah memerah.

"Kamu menuliskannya kan?" Xanxus menatap Rika dengan senyum jahil sambil mengeluarkan sebuah surat dari saku jaketnya.

"I-itu!" Rika memekik kecil, kaget melihat surat yang ditulisnya di tangan Xanxus.

Rika dengan cepat menarik tangannya yang diganggam Xanxus dan berusaha menyembunyika wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Xanxus hanya bisa tersenyum melihat Rika yang terlihat sangat imut. Dia bisa merasakan seluruh tubuh Rika terasa panas dan menjadi memerah karena malu.

"Se-seharusnya kamu tidak membacanya sebelum meninggalkan Jepang," suara Rika terdengar pelan dan imut, membuat Xanxus tidak bisa menahan perasannya.

Xanxus memegang tangan Rika dan menariknya, membuatnya menatap langsung wajah Rika yang sudah berwarna merah padam. Rika menatap Xanxus dengan tatapan kaget, dia langsung berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang masih berwarna merah walau tidak berguna dengan jarak sedekat itu.

"Rika, aku mencintaimu. Aku tidak peduli kamu tidak bisa selalu berda di sisiku, aku yang akan melindungimu, aku yang akan berada di sisimu," ucap Xanxus dengan pandangan dan nada yang sangat lembut, membuat jantung Rika seperti mau meledak.

"Mana jawabanmu?" gumam Xanxus sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Rika, hingga wajah mereka hanya terpaut beberapa senti.

"A-aku," Rika mengangkat pandangannya, berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak tidak karuan dan seakan mau meledak. "aku juga mencintaimu, Xanxus," gumam Rika dengan suara yang mencicit dan terdengar imut, seperti anak kecil.

Melihat wajah Rika yang berwarna merah padan dan matanya yang berkaca-kaca, serta suaranya yang terdengar imut membuat Xanxus tidak bisa menahan perasannya dan mencium Rika dengan sedikit kasar walaupun dia berusaha bersikap lembut agar tidak menyakiti Rika.

Rika hanya bisa menutup matanya, merasakan perasaan yang tidak pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya. Setelah beberapa saat, Xanxus menjauhkan wajahnya dari Rika karena merasakan gadis itu membutuhkan oksigen. Begitu Xanxus menjauhkan wajahnya, Rika hanya bisa terengah sambil menundukkan kepalanya, menghindari tatapan Xanxus.

Xanxus kembali tersenyum lembut yang tertangkap pandangan Rika, membuat jantung gadis itu kembali berdetak semakin keras.

"Akh…," Rika sedikit memicingkan kepalanya saat merasakan sakit di kepalanya sambil memegang kepalanya.

Xanxus yang melihat Rika kesakitan lalu melihat ke arah obat di atas meja sekilas, lalu berbaring di samping gadis itu dan memeluknya. Dia menyisipkan tangannya ke bawah kepala Rika hingga lengan Xanxus menjadi bantal Rika dan melingkarkan tangannya yang lain ke punggung Rika.

"Xan-Xanxus?" Rika yang sekarang berada di dalam pelukan Xanxus hanya bisa bingung karena tidak bisa berkonsentrasi akibat kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

"Istirahatlah, aku tidak akan melakukan apapun," gumam Xanxus sambil membenamkan wajahnya di rambut Rika.

Rika tersenyum lembut dan menganggukkan kepalanya pelan sambil memejamkan matanya dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Xanxus, perlahan terlelap sambil mendengarkan detak jantung pria itu.

Begitu menyadari Rika sudah tertidur, Xanxus tersenyum kecil dan membelai rambut Rika pelan dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Aku akan melindungimu, malaikatku," gumam Xanxus pelan sebelum ikut tertidur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **END**_

XXXXX

.

.

.

 _Omake~_

"Aku pulang," ucap Reiko sambil membawa beberapa kantung belanjaan dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk meletakkan barang-barangnya.

Setelah selesai merapihkan barang-barangnya, dia melihat ke arah jam dan memutuskan untuk memasak makan siang. Setelah selesai, dia mengambil nampan dan menyiapkan segelas air dan obat rutin Rika , lalu membawanya ke kamar Rika.

"Sepertinya Rika-sama sedang beristirahat," gumam Reiko pelan.

TOK TOK

"Rika-sama, waktunya-,"

Reiko baru membuka pintu dan berniat masuk ke kamar majikannya ketika melihat ada seseorang yang tidak seharusnya ada di sana.

TRAANG

Tanpa sadar, Reiko menjatuhkan nampan yang dipegangnya, membuat Rika membuka matanya dan membalikkan badannya, melihat Reiko yang berdiri di depan pintu yang terbuka dengan wajah memerah ditambah ekspresi kaget dan nampan di lantai. Begitu tersadar dengan alasan dari reaksi Reiko, Rika segera bangun dan berusaha menjelaskannya.

"Tunggu, Reiko, kamu sal-,"

"Maaf mengganggu!"

BRAKK

Kata-kata Rika terpotong oleh Reiko yang langsung menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Dia pasti salah paham," gumam Rika sambil menghela napas.

Rika baru berniat turun dari kasurnya untuk menjelaskannya pada Reiko, ketika sebuah lengan melingkari pinggangnya dan menariknya kembali hingga berbaring di dalam pelukan yang hangat.

"Xanxus, Reiko bisa salah paham," ucap Rika sambil berusaha melepaskan lengan Xanxus.

"Hn," gumam Xanxus tidak jelas sambil menarik tubuh Rika dan membenamkan wajahnya di rambut Rika.

Rika menghela napas dan membiarkan Xanxus memeluknya. Dia berniat menjelaskan kesalahpahaman itu pada Reiko nanti. Setidaknya, dia berharap Reiko mau mempercayainya.

Sementara itu, di depan kamar Rika, Reiko masih bersandar di depan pintu dengan wajah sedikit memerah. Dia segera berlari ke dapur sebelum memekik kecil.

"Kyaa~ Tadi Rika-sama bersama dengan Xanxus-sama, apa akhirnya mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih?" gumam Reiko dengan nada senang. "sudah kuduga, Rika-sama memang cocok dengna Xanxus-sama!" lanjut Reiko.

Dan, selama beberapa saat kedepan dia masih sibuk dengan pikirannya tentang majikannya dan pacar baru majikannya.

XXXXX

Haii! Cuma mau kasih tau kalo ada yang nggak nyadar, di chapter 1 itu yang dateng Yuki, di chapter 2 itu Miyu, tapi karena Rika nggak pernah sadar sama perubahan sikap yang padahal cukup drastis itu, jadi dia manggil Miyuki selalu 'Yuki-chan'.

Ini adalahchapter terakhir dari STHL, tapi Sacchan bakalan tambahin 1 chapter bonus yang entah kapan bakalan di upload! Berisi sekitar Miyuki, mungkin…

Please review! Flame, request, kritik, dan saran juga boleh!


	4. Omake

Disclaimer : Akira Amano

Cover STHL : **Hikage Natsuhimiko**

Warning : Mohon dimaklumi jika ada typo(s), alur kecepetan, kelambatan, dan hal-hal tidak berkenan lainnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Meeting Varia**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Eh?" Miyuki hanya bisa membulatkan matanya kaget mendengar perkataan Reiko, yang hanya di balas dengan senyum antusias.

Miyuki sedang membantu Reiko menyiapkan makan siang ketika Reiko tiba-tiba membicarakan hubungan antara Rika dan Xanxus. Ternyata selama beberapa hari tidak datang ke rumah Rika, hubungan Rika dan Xanxus menjadi seperti itu. Pantas saja saat datang tadi Rika terlihat sangat ceria.

Begitu selesai membantu Reiko menyiapkan makan siang, Miyuki berjalan menuju taman, berniat memanggil Rika ketika menemukannya bersama dengan sang Boss Varia. Miyuki mengurungkan niatnya ketika Rika terlihat berbicara dengan bahagia dan Xanxus yang menatapnya lembut dengan senyum kecil di bawah pohon besar.

Dia melipat satu tangannya di depan dada dan lainnya menyentuh dagunya, terlihat berpikir selama beberapa saat. Setelah itu, dia berjalan menuju Rika dan Xanxus sambil tersenyum.

"Rika-nee, Reiko memanggilmu,"

"Begitu? Kalau begitu aku akan ke dalam dulu,"

Rika sempat tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya pada Xanxus sebelum masuk ke dalam rumah yang sempat ditangkap oleh Miyuki. Begitu Rika masuk ke dalam rumah, Miyuki menatap Xanxus dengan serius.

"Xanxus-san," Miyuki memanggil Xanxus pelan, membuat laki-laki itu menatapnya sekilas dengan pandangan bosan.

"Saya tidak mengerti apa yang anda pikirkan dengan mendekati Rika-nee seperti ini," ucap Miyuki perlahan sambil berjalan mendekati laki-laki itu perlahan.

Xanxus yang tadinya bahkan tidak menatap Miyuki langsung menatap Miyuki dengan tatapan tajam.

"Rika-nee orang yang sangat baik dan lembut, saya harap anda tidak mendekatinya dengan maksud menyakitinya, Xanxus-san," ucap Miyuki sambil berdiri di hadapan Xanxus. "saya harap anda cukup sadar posisi anda. Bagaimanapun, kalau pada akhirnya anda hanya akan meninggalkan Rika-nee dan membuatnya sedih,"

JLEB

Xanxus menangkat sebelah alisnya saat sesuatu melewatinya dengan cepat dan menggores pipinya. Dia melihat sebuah obeng berwarna hitam menancap tepat di pohon di belakangnya.

"Aku tidak akan tinggal diam," ucap Miyuki sambil berjalan melewati Xanxus dan mengambil obengnya.

"Xanxus, Yuki-chan, makan siangnya sudah siap!" Rika memanggil Xanxus dan Miyuki dari pintu kaca yang terbuka sambil tersenyum, lalu kembali ke dalam rumah.

"Ya~,"

Miyuki menjawab sambil berjalan melewati Xanxus yang beranjak dari kursinya.

"Ah, Xanxus-san," Miyuki menghentikan jalannya beberapa langkah di depan Xanxus dan berbicara tanpa membalikkan badannya. "hanya ingin memberi tahu, dibandingkan menyerang secara fisik, aku lebih suka membuat orang menderita secara mental," ucap Miyuki dengan seringai yang tidak bisa dilihat Xanxus.

Xanxus merasa untuk sesaat dia melihat aura berwarna hitam dari tubuh gadis itu. Setelah Miyuki kembali berjalan, Xanxus hanya mendengus meremehkan dan ikut melanjutkan langkahnya.

XXXXX

 _Beberapa bulan kemudian…_

Miyuki bersenandung kecil dan meletakkan celemek yang dipakainya lalau berjalan keluar dari rumah dan membuka kotak surat seperti biasa. Sekolahnya sedang libur karena _golden week_ dan Miyuki kembali ke rumahnya di Namimori.

Saat sedang mengambil surat dan memeriksa beberapa surat yang ada, dia tersenyum kecil saat melihat sebuah surat dengan tulisan mandarin dan dikirim dari China. Senyumnya lalu berubah saat melihat surat lain dengan segel berwarna merah dan lambang yang sangat dikenalnya. Tatapannya berubah menjadi serius.

Miyuki kembali ke rumah dan menyapa kakaknya yang sedang minum kopi dengan senyuman. Hibari menatap surat-surat di tangan Miyuki sekilas.

"Kyo-nii, ini surat untukmu, dan ini surat dari Paman," ucap Miyuki sambil menyerahkan beberapa surat dan meletakkan sebuah surat di atas meja.

"Buang saja," ucap Hibari sambil mendengus yang dibalas dengan nasehat oleh Miyuki.

"Kyo-nii! Jarang-jarang Paman mengirim surat kepada kita, itu tidak sopan. Kalau Kyo-nii tidak mau membacanya, aku saja yang akan menulis balasan untuk surat Paman. Aku akan memberi tahu Kyo-nii isi surat ini nanti," ucap Miyuki sambil mengambil surat dari atas meja.

"Tidak butuh,"

Hibari tidak mempedulikan nasehat Miyuki dan hanya meminum kopinya. Setelah mereka selesai sarapan, Hibari melakukan pekerjaannya, yaitu patroli keliling Namimori, sedangkan Miyuki kembali ke kamarnya untuk membaca surat dari pamannya dan membuat balasan untuk surat yang pamannya tulis.

Seetlah itu, dia melihat secarik surat yang sejak tadi dia biarkan tergeletak di sudut meja. Dia memandang surat itu serius selama beberapa saat sebelum membukanya. Miyuki sedikit terkejut begitu melihat secarik surat dengan api di bagian tengahnya saat membuka amplop itu.

"Hmm, Vongola Dying Will Flame ya?" gumam Miyuki sambil membaca suratnya.

Perlahan-lahan matanya berkilat dan bibirnya tertarik ke atas.

"Ciaossu, Miyuki,"

Tiba-tiba Reborn duduk di jendela kamar Miyuki yang terbuka.

"Reborn-san, surat ini…," Miyuki menggantung kalimatnya sambil menunjukkan surat dengan api itu kepada Reborn.

"Ya, misi pertamamu. Apa kamu terlalu takut sampai terdiam begitu, Miyuki?" Reborn menatap Miyuki dengan seringai di wajahnya.

"Takut? Apa aku terlihat takut?" Miyuki membalas pertanyaan Reborn dengan senyum dan tatapan yang berkilat.

Reborn menurunkan topi fedoranya sambil menyeringai melihat tatapan antusias dan senyum penuh percaya diri Miyuki.

"Tentu saja tidak. Karena, aku adalah orang yang melatihmu," ucap Reborn dengan nada penuh percaya diri.

"Hmp, padahal kamu sama sekali tidak mau mengajariku bertarung. Yah, tapi itu sesuai dengan kabar yang beredar mengenaimu sih," ucap Miyuki sambil melipat di tangannya dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam amplop. "seorang hitman gentleman yang tidak pernah menerima perempuan menjadi muridnya," lanjut Miyuki sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Kamu menyelidiki gurumu sendiri?" Reborn menatap Miyuki dengan tatapan serius.

"Aku hanya mempraktekkan apa yang kamu ajarkan, Reborn-san," ucap Miyuki tidak acuh sambil mengambil koper dari atas lemarinya.

Reborn hanya menurunkan fedoranya sambil menyeringai kecil. Dia tidak menyangka Miyuki akan menjadikan dirinya sebagai objek pertamanya.

"Ah, Miyuki, bagaimana kamu akan menjalankan misi itu?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kamu tidak mungkin pergi ke semua misi sendirian. Tapi, bagaimana caranya jika kamu bahkan tidak mau sorang pun tahu identitasmu?"

Miyuki terdiam mendengar ucapan Reborn. Dia tidak memang tidak mungkin melaksanakan misi sendirian. Dia memerlukan orang untuk membantunya, terutama sebagian besar misinya kemungkinan akan dia lakukan di daerah Italia atau Eropa.

Miyuki masih berusaha memikirkan bagaimana dia bisa mendapatkan bantuan tanpa harus menunjukkan identitasnya. Tiba-tiba pandangannya berhenti pada obeng hitam di atas meja. Ekpresi sedih dan kesepian seseorang terlintas di benaknya.

Tiba-tiba Miyuki menyeringai, membuat Reborn mengerutkan dahinya karena untuk sesaat melihat aura hitam menyelimuti gadis itu.

"Reborn-san, aku punya kenalan, kalau bisa aku ingin orang itu yang membantuku," ucap Miyuki sambil tersenyum.

"Hm?"

Reborn menurunkan sedikit topi fedoranya dan hanya menyeringai ketika Miyuki menyebutkan namanya. Oraganisasi yang cocok untuk orang yang ingin menyembunyikan identitasnya karena bergerak di kegelapan, dalam bayang-bayang.

XXXXX

 _Beberapa hari kemudian…_

Miyuki tersenyum ketika sampai di tempat tujuannya. Dia bersenandung kecil sambil memperhatikan lorong bangunan tua itu. Begitu dia membuka sebuah pintu yang ditunjukkan oleh salah seorang anak buah di sana, dia tersenyum dan membuka pintu itu.

"Selamat siang," sapa Miyuki dengan ceria kepada empat orang yang ada di sana.

Seorang laki-laki berambut silver berdiri dari sofa dan menghampiri Miyuki, seorang laki-laki berambut pirang dengan mahkota dan seorang anak laki-laki yang memakai topi kodok yang besar terlihat sedang menonton TV, dan seorang laki-laki berkacamata hitam memekik senang melihat Miyuki.

"VOI! Aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari Reborn, namaku Squalo," ucap Squalo sambil mengulurkan tangannya dan menjabat tangan Miyuki.

"Kyaa, gadis remaja!" Lussuria memekik kecil sambil berjalan menghampiri Miyuki. "Namaku Lussuria, tapi aku lebih senang kalau kamu memanggilku Luss-nee," ucap Lussuria sambil memasang gaya imut yang membuat ketiga laki-laki di ruangan itu mual.

"Salam kenal Luss-nee!" Miyuki tersenyum ceria pada Lussuria.

"Namaku Fran, dan ini adalah Pangeran Palsu, maksudku Belphegor-senpai," ucap Fran yang dengan segera mendapatkan pisau yang menancap di topi kodoknya.

"Kamu mengucapkan hal yang tidak perlu Kodok!" ucap Bel sambil memasang senyum kesal dan kembali melempar pisau yang segera dihindari Fran.

"Namaku Miyuki, tapi kalian panggil saja aku Miyu!" Miyu memperkenalkan dirinya dengan riang sambil menatap keempat orang di ruangan itu.

"Ara, Miyu-chan ya~,"

"Ushishishi, Pangeran tidak menyangka yang datang adalah gadis manis seperti ini," ucap Bel sambil berjalan mendekati Miyuki dan menyentuh ujung rambutnya.

"Terima kasih pujiannya, _Prince The Ripper_ ," ucap Miyuki dengan senyum riang, tetapi dia segera mundur dan menampik tangan Bel yang menyentuh rambutnya.

"Shishishi _Principessa_ yang menarik," ucap Bel sambil melipat kedua tangannya di belakang kepala.

"Hmm, ternyata selain Pangeran Palsu, sekarang titlenya akan bertambah menjadi Pangeran Palsu Mesum-," kata-kata Fran terpotong oleh pisau yang kali ini menancap di topinya.

"Dasar kouhai tidak manis!" Bel mendengus sambil duduk di sofa.

Cklek

"Komandan, aku membawa dokumen yang kau minta," ucap seorang gadis berambut biru yang dengan tenang saat memasuki ruangan, menghampiri Squalo.

"Voi, terima kasih!" Squalo menerima dokumen yang diberikan oleh gadis itu dan membacanya sekilas.

"Hmm? Siapa kau?" gadis tadi menatap Miyuki dengan wajah dingin.

"Perkenalkan, aku adalah informan yang mulai hari ini akan bekerja dengan Varia. Namaku Miyuki, kamu bisa memanggilku Miyu," ucap Miyuki sambil tersenyum ceria pada gadis tadi.

"Namaku Charlotte," ucap gadis tadi cepat, terlihat tidak terlalu menyukai namanya.

"Hmm, Charlotte ya. Kalau begitu aku akan memanggilmu Lotti-chan!" ucap Miyuki dengan riang yang langsung membuat Lotti menatap Miyuki dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Apa?"

"Wah, Lotti-chan ya~ kedengarannya imut~," Lussria tersenyum mendengar panggilan baru temanya.

"Ushishishi, kalau begitu mulai hari ini kami juga akan memanggilmu Lotti-chan~," Bel tersenyum nakal pada Lotti yang terlihat masih mencerna panggillan barunya ang terdengar imut.

"Cocok untukmu, Tsundere-chan," ucap Fran dengan tatapan tidak peduli dan mata mengarah pada TV.

"Kamu mengejekku?" Lotti langsung menatap Miyuki dengan tatapan kesal.

"Tidak. Aku hanya merasa kalau Lotti-chan itu manis dan memanggilmu Charlotte terlalu panjang, makanya aku memanggilmu 'Lotti-chan' karena merasa panggilan itu cocok. Lagipula, ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu anggota mafia perempuan, semoga kita bisa berteman baik ya," ucap Miyuki sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Lotti dan tersenyum ceria.

"Ukh," Lotti yang tadi terlihat kesal terdiam dengan pipi sedikit memerah mendengar perkataan Miyuki.

"Baguslah kalau begitu! Miyu-chan, Lotti-chan ini tidak pernah punya teman perempuan, aku senang kamu mau berteman dengannya," ucap Lussuria seperti seorang ibu.

"Ap- aku tidak butuh teman perempuan," ucap Lotti sambil menarik tangannya dari genggaman Miyuki dan mengalihkan pandangannya dengan pipi yang sedikit memerah.

Melihat reaksi Lotti, Miyuki tersenyum kecil.

"Tapi, aku benar-benar ingin menjadi teman Lotti-chan," ucap Miyuki sambil tersenyum tulus membuat Lotti sekali lagi kehilangan kata-kata.

"Sesukamu sajalah," ucap Lotti pada akhirnya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya, membuat senyum Miyuki semakin lebar.

"Miyu, misimu akan dimulai nanti malam kan? Aku sudah menetapkan partnermu untuk kali ini adalah Bel dan Charl-err, Lotti," ucap Squalo sambil menunjuk dua anggotanya.

"Kalau begitu Miyu-chan, kamu bebas melakukan apapun sampai makan malam. Kalau mau ke kamar, kamu bisa minta tolong seseorang mengantarkanmu," ucap Lussuria.

"Hmm, Boss kalian apa tidak ada?" Miyuki lalu bertanya setelah melihat ke arah jam dinding.

"Boss? Maksudmu Xanxus?" Lotti bertanya yang dibalas anggukan ceria dari Miyuki.

"Dia sedang di Vongola HQ, mungkin akan kembali sebentar lagi," jawab Squalo.

"Apa aku bisa bertemu dengannya?"

"Hmm, biasanya Boss sering ikut makan malam bersama. Mungkin kamu bisa bertemu dengannya nanti malam?" Lussuria berkata dengan satu jari di dagunya, terlihat sedang berpikir.

"Ne, Squalo-san, apa saat menerimaku menjadi partner Varia, Xanxus-san melihat fotoku?" Miyuki bertanya, masih memasang senyum cerianya pada Squalo.

"Sepertinya tidak," ucap Squalo setelah berpikir beberapa saat.

"Hoo, dia tidak lihat ya~," Miyuki menggumam kecil sambil menyeringai.

Untuk sesaat, anggota Varia yang berada di ruangan itu bersumpah merasakan suhu ruangan turun untuk sesaat dan melihat aura hitam di belakang Miyuki. Hanya sesaat, karena setelah itu Miyuki kembali tersenyum ceria.

"Ada apa mencari Boss? Ada urusan dengannya?" Bel yang tiba-tiba merasa tertarik dengan Miyuki kembali mendekati gadis itu.

"Kurang lebih seperti itu," ucap Miyuki tidak acuh.

"Hmm? Kamu membuat Pangeran penasaran," ucap Bel dengan suara rendah dan, entah sejak kapan, memilih rambut Miyuki dengan pisaunya.

TRAKK

Bel menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah saat merasakan pisaunya hilang dari tangannya dan terjatuh ke bawah, begitu juga anggota Varia yang ada di ruangan itu. Mereka melihat pisau milik Bel sudah seperti lempengan besi biasa, tidak memiliki sisi tajam.

"Kalau tidak mau senjata kalian rusak, tolong jangan macam-macam, yah?" ucap Miyuki dengan senyum ceria sambil menggenggam obeng berwarna hitam.

Seketika itu juga, mereka membuat catatan bahwa gadis dengan senyum ceria ini tidak boleh dianggap remeh. Salah-salah mungkin bukan hanya senjata mereka yang dirusak. Kelima anggota Varia itu hanya bisa menelan ludah mendengar perkataan gadis itu.

"Miyu-nee, kalau mau menunggu Boss, bagaimana kalau bersama kami saja di sini dulu?" Fran tiba-tiba Fran mengusulkan sambil menyodorkan game pada Miyuki.

"Baiklah!" Miyuki tersenyum ceria dan duduk di sebelah Fran.

XXXXX

Miyuki memasuki ruang makan bersama kelima anggota Varia yang tadi menemaninya. Setelah beberapa jam bersama dengan mereka, Miyuki dapat berbaur dengan baik. Bel yang suka bersikap iseng dan menggoda Miyuki, Lotti yang terlihat cuek dan dingin tetapi selalu menanggapi apa yang dikatakan dan dilakukan Miyuki, Fran yang selalu berkomentar sarkastik, Squalo yang sedikit-sedikit berteriak, dan Lussuria yang bersikap seperti ibu-ibu yang mengurus anak-anaknya.

Saat memasuki ruang makan, Miyuki bertemu dengan Levi dan berkenalan singkat dengannya karena Fran sudah melemparkan komentar sarkastiknya dan memanggil Levi dengan sebutan 'om mesum'.

Miyuki mengambil tempat di sebelah Fran dan Lotti sambil menunggu Boss Varia datang ke ruangan itu. Sesekali dia berbicara dengan Bel dan Fran yang saling melempar ejekan. Saat Xanxus memasuki ruang makan, Miyuki menyeringai kecil yang tidak disadari oleh seorang pun.

"Kau..," Xanxus menyipitkan matanya dan menatap Miyuki dengan tajam yang dibalas oleh Miyuki dengan senyum cerianya sambil beranjak dari kursinya.

"Aku adalah informan yang mulai hari ini akan menjadi partner dengan Varia. Nama alias ku adalah Kelelawar Hitam, nama asliku adalah Miyuki. Anda bisa memanggilku Miyu, Xanxus-san," ucap Miyuki sambil meletakkan sebotol wine di depan Xanxus. "ini 'hadiah' dariku untuk menepati janjiku," ucap Miyuki sambil sedikit berbisik pada Xanxus.

Xanxus menatap Miyuki tidak mengerti dengan salah satu alis terangkat dan menyerahkan botol itu pada Levi yang langsung dibuka dan dituangkan ke dalam gelas Xanxus oleh Levi. Miyuki mengeluarkan evil grin ketika Xanxus mulai meminum winenya.

"Ukh," Xanxus langsung tersedak dan terbatuk beberapa kali yang membuat Levi panik dan anggotanya yang lain bingung.

"Miyu, kau masukkan racun ke dalam wine itu?" Fran dengan datarnya bertanya pada Miyuki yang dibalas gelengan.

"Kalau mau tahu coba saja," ucap Miyuki ceria yang membuat Levi penasaran.

Levi mengambil gelas kosong dan menuang 'wine' itu, lalu meminumnya. Tidak lama kemudian, dia menyemburkan minumannya dan membungkukkan badannya.

"Aku kan tidak pernah bilang isinya wine. Itu isinya jus anggur," ucap Miyuki ketika Squalo yang penasaran berdiri dari kursinya dan mengambil botol itu, berniat meminumnya. "dan sedikit wasabi," lanjutnya ceria yang membuat Squalo membeku sesaat dan melemparkan botol wine jadi-jadian itu detik berikutnya.

"VOOOIII! HAMPIR SAJA!" Squalo berseru dengan wajah horror melihat botol yang baru saja dia pecahkan.

"Sampah," Xanxus menggeram kesal dengan wajah sedikit hijau, kemungkinan masih merasakan 'sensasi' jus anggur wasabi di mulutnya.

"Ah, maaf sepertinya tidak hanya sedikit. Aku mencampurkan satu botol wasabi kedalamnya," ralat Miyuki dengan cerianya, membuat anggota Varia yang ada di sana, kecuali Xanxus menelan ludah mereka.

Xanxus mengeluarkan pistolnya dan mengarahkannya ke Miyuki yang dengan tenang malah berjalan ke arah Xanxus dengan senyum yang terpasang di wajahnya.

"Aku kemari untuk menepati janjiku, Xanxus-san~," ucap Miyuki dengan seringai dan tatapan tajam, sekali lagi semua orang di ruangan itu bisa melihat aura hitam menyelubungi gadis itu.

"Kau!" Xanxus seakan baru mengenali gadis yang berdiri di hadapannya langsung mendesis kesal.

"Khuhuhu, kalau mau, tembak saja. Tapi, kalau aku terluka nanti ada yang nangis lho," Miyuki tertawa kecil sambil mengarahkan pistol Xanxus ke kepalanya yang membuat semua yanng melihatnya menganggap Miyuki tidak sayang nyawa.

Siapapun orangnya, kalau sudah membuat Xanxus marah, pasti akan langsung merasakan akibatnya. Ini adalah hal umum yang diketahui oleh semua orang di dunia hitam.

"Tch!" Xanxus mendecih dan menyimpan pistolnya, lalu berdiri dari kursinya dan berniat keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Ini hanya salam perkenalan, Xanxus-san. Jangan lupa, mulai saat ini kita akan sering bertemu," ucap Miyuki yang di sambut lemparan gelas kosong yang dengan mudah ditangkap oleh Miyuki.

Xanxus hanya menggeram kesal sambil berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Ara, maaf semua, kelihatannya aku membuat Boss kalian marah~" Miyuki segera menatap para 'penonton' nya dengan senyum ceria sambil meletakkan gelas yang dipegangnya ke meja.

"Boss pergi,"

"tanpa melakukan apapun pada Miyu,"

"tanpa menghancurkan barang-barang,"

Seakan sudah disetting, Fran, Lotti dan Bel saling menimpali komentar satu sama lain.

"Ah, aku bingung bagaimana mengatakannya," ucap Miyuki yang membuat peprhatian mereka langsung berpusat pada gadis itu. "Levi-san sepertinya terlalu banyak meminum minuman tadi," Miyuki menunjuk Levi yang tersungkur di lantai dengan wajah hijau dan mulut berbusa.

Lussuria segera memanggil anak buahnya untuk mengurus Levi, sedangkan Squalo sibuk bersyukur karena belum meminum minuman itu sedikitpun.

"Miyu, siapa kamu sebenarnya?" tanya Squalo curiga sambil kembali ke kursinya.

"Aku adalah informan yang baru akan melaksanakan misi pertama malam ini~," jawab Miyu dengan nada ceria, membuat Squalo kesal.

"VOI, bukan itu maksud pertanyaanku!"

"Ushishishi, bagaimana kamu bisa membuat Boss pergi tanpa melukaimu, _Principessa_?" Bel yang duduk berhadapan meja dengan Fran menatap Miyuki dengan penasaran dari balik poninya.

"Entahlah," Miyuki menuangkan air ke dalam gelasnya sambil menjawab tidak acuh.

Kali ini, semua orang di meja menatap Miyuki dengan tatapan penasaran bercampur kesal karena pertanyaan mereka tidak terjawab.

"Nee, Miyu-chan, tadi kamu bilang pada Boss kalau kamu terluka akan ada menangis, siapa yang akan menangis?"

"Hmm, entahlah~," Miyuki kembali menjawab dengan nada bercanda, membuat Squalo yang memang pada dasarnya tidak sabaran menjadi kesal.

"VOII, SERIUS SEDIKIT!" Squalo berseru dengan kesal kepada Miyuki yang malah menjawabnya dengan tawa kecil.

"Mungkin Boss kalian yang akan menangis?" Miyuki mengedikkan bahunya tidak peduli yang akhirnya membuat kelima anggota yang tersisa menyerah untuk bertanya lebih jauh.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita mulai saja makan malamnya sebelum makanannya menjadi dingin," usul Lussuria diikuti anggukkan yang lain.

Akhirnya, walaupun masih merasakan penasaran, mereka semua tidak menanyakan hubungan antara Miyuki dan Xanxus lebih jauh, karena mereka tahu Miyuki tidak akan menjawab dengan serius pertanyaan mereka.

 _END_

 _XXXXX_

Terima kasih untuk readers yang sudah membaca STHL ini sampai chapter ini. Ini cuma chapter tambahan waktu Xanxus dan Miyuki ketemu di Varia.

Terima kasih juga untuk **Hikage Natsuhimiko, Caeliayuuki,** **Cocoa2795** dan **Koro-kun** yang sudah dengan setia membaca dan memberikan dukungan pada STHL ini!


End file.
